


Dragons and Bullets

by cauxtion



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Anger, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Forgiveness, Genji is sweetheart, Hanzo is full of guilt and regret, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, I’ll add more tags when I think of them., M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, haunting past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cauxtion/pseuds/cauxtion
Summary: “Hanzo Shimada, Welcome to Overwatch” Winston said in his loud and cheerful tone as he welcomed the newest member to their Overwatch Family.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 60
Kudos: 222





	1. Chapter 1

“Hanzo Shimada. Welcome to Overwatch.” A loud and deep voice said as Hanzo stepped through the front sliding doors of the large white building. 

Hanzo’s gaze raised to the source of the voice and was taken aback by a large gorilla with a friendly looking smile plastered on his face. Even though Genji, Hanzo’s younger brother, had sent him plenty of emails regarding the strange things he may come across at Overwatch, One of those things being the large Gorilla that currently stood two meters away from him, Hanzo was still surprised seeing him in person. 

The Gorilla, Winston, whose name he remembered in Genji’s emails, offered his large right hand for Hanzo to shake. Hanzo gave Winston a firm shake and a nod of thanks before looking around the room he was in. 

The room was quite empty, with pale white walls and grey timber flooring. The only decorations were two gold and white splash paintings on opposite walls. 

“Sorry for the emptiness of our entrance. Mercy, our healer, made these two paintings to liven up the room a bit.” Winston said sheepishly, turning his head to the side to look at one of the paintings he had referred to. “No need to apologise. The minimalistic look is one for my taste.” Hanzo replied. 

“Anyways, enough with this room, let’s head on over to the main room where the others are.” Winston turned and on his hands and feet, walked down the white hallway. “Others?” 

“Well, when I say others I mean most of our crew. A few decided they were.. heading to bed early.” The hesitation in Winstons voice wasn’t unnoticed by the archer and he understood immediately. Genji had warned Hanzo that a few of his friends were not too pleased about the new arrival of the swords-mans brother. They were close enough to Genji to know his backstory and the reason behind his cyborg body and weren’t to happy about meeting the very man who caused the event to happen.

As quickly as the thought of his and Genji’s past entered his head, Hanzo had forced it out just as quickly. He had never truly forgiven himself for what he had done to his younger brother and probably never would. Now, whenever he was in Genji’s presence, he would treat the younger Shimada with the upmost highest respect. He send emails to his brother to ensure that their relationship grew back to what it had been when it was younger. But deep down, an itch remained inside him to remind himself that their relationship would always remain stained. Even if the feeling was only one-sided. 

Hanzo followed Winston into a room filled with places to sit such as a large couch, a few bean bags and two ground cushions. Sitting on those places where people were either engaging in conversations with each other or zoned out, waiting. 

The chatter quickly died down as soon as the two entered the room and Hanzo felt eyes on him from all over the room. Almost immediately, warm smiles broke out on everyone’s faces as they got up to greet their newest member. 

“Hanzo, Meet; Tracer, Mercy, Hana, Lucio, Brigitte and Mei.” As Winston spoke, he was greeted with ‘hello’s and ‘hi’s until he had said the name of everyone in the room except for one. “And I suppose you already know your brothers name.” Hanzo’s eyes snapped directly to his brother who was standing with his arms behind his back. “Welcome, Brother.” He spoke happily, glad to see his brother after so long. “Genji.” Hanzo said before bowing respectfully. 

“Hanzo, I am your brother. There is no need for you to bow in front of me.” Genji reaches froward with both his hands to place on Hanzos shoulders and straighten him up. His hands linger for a moment before Genji pulls Hanzo into a tight hug. “I’ve missed you.” he says softly. 

Hanzo isn’t big on affection. After many years alone without the touch of another being, it’s no surprise at just how touch deprived he his. However, for his brother, he succums and returns the hug. “Likewise, Genji.” 

“Naww, now isn’t this just the cutest?” Tracer sings, watching the two brothers embrace one another, in which, she gets a few hums of agreement in response. 

Hanzo breaks away from the hug to turn to the others in the room and bow towards them. “It is an honour to meet you all.” The others smile at him cheerfully, “The feeling is mutual.” the girl with blonde hair and white clothes who he recalls being Mercy says gracefully.

“Brother, May I give you a quick tour before the evening meal?” Genji asks, to which Hanzo nods quickly. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited at all to explore the building he was going to call home for a while. “You lead the way.” He says, quickly saying one quick goodbye to the others in the room before following his brother back into the hallway. 

Genji showed him all of the main rooms including the dining hall, bathroom, meeting place, training room, the outside garden and finally the Bedrooms. When approaching the final destination of their tour, Hanzo decided to question Genji about thoughts he had running through his mind. 

“Genji, how many more people haven’t I met?” 

“A few, why?”

“Is the reasoning because of-“ 

“Not exactly.” Genji spoke quickly, cutting the end of Hanzo’s sentence off. Hanzo understood why. No one wanted to be reminded of the past, especially someone like Genji who has overcome what has happened and moved on from it. Not a surprise he doesn’t want to think about it nor speak about it. Hanzo respected that. 

“Quite a few are away. Either elsewhere in the world for Overwatch or taking a break. But there are a few who decided to meet you another time.” 

Hanzo bit the inside of his lip and nodded. He wondered how many exactly there were in the building with him that he hadn’t met yet. Wondering wether or not they hated Hanzo for what he had done. He couldn’t blame them. To be completely honest, he somewhat agreed with them. Agreed that Hanzo did not deserve the respect and forgiveness that Genji had given him or that he did not deserve to be a new Overwatch member. 

“This here is your room. Unfortunately, there wasn’t a spare room directly beside mine so I am a little down the hallway but the people beside you are two of who you met earlier so I hope there won’t be too many problems.” Genji opened the door, allowing Hanzo to step into his new room. “No problems at all. This will do just fine.” 

The room wasn’t as grand and large as his previous bedroom back in Hanamura was but it wasn’t completely cramped either. The double sized bed sat off in the far corner to his right, a desk table at the end of it with a simple, on wheels, desk chair. Across the other side of the room a built in closet next to a body mirror. “I added a few thinks into the room that I think you would like. Feel free if it doesn’t suit your likings.” Hanzo knew exactly what he meant, eyeing down the deep blue rug pillow case that matched the same colour. Even his curtains were the deep blue colour. 

“Thank you, Genji.” Hanzo said, walking over to set his luggage bag down on the bed, his bow sliding over his arm before being placed on the desk surface. Hanzo turned to face Genji who he could tell was beaming with happiness despite not being able to see his face. “I’m glad to hear.” 

Watching his brother take in his new room, Genji shifted a little with the new awkward tension that had slipped into the room. He had no idea what to say to his brother who he hadn’t seen for years, at least the feeling was mutual on Hanzo’s side. 

“Well. The evening meal will be served shortly. I hope to see you there.” Genji said before turning to leave the room, deciding that leaving Hanzo to explore his new environment by himself was best. 

Ever since the two were little, Hanzo was the lone wolf out of the two. Hanzo was quiet, conservative and mysterious to all that was around him. These qualities in him didn’t fade as the two grew older. Hanzo still avoiding human confrontation as much as he could while his brother made friends with whoever cane in contact with him. From what he could tell by so far, Hanzo could see why Genji fit in perfectly with the members from Overwatch. Everyone there seemed comfortable in each other’s presences and acted like one big family. That would be a tricky thing for Hanzo to do. 

With Genji now gone, Hanzo allowed himself to sigh deeply through his nostrils and sit down on his new double sized bed. The bed wasn’t nearly as big as his previous ones, but Hanzo couldn’t complain. At least he didn’t have to sleep on the floor like he had done during some of his missions. 

Hanzo was already starting to feel out of place. He had only joined Overwatch to make up with his brother and possibly build a relationship like the one they had had when they were only little. But now that Hanzo was actually here, he wasn’t sure how long he’d stay. 

Figuring he had taken long enough to think about everything, Hanzo pulled over his black duffle back and unzipped it. Shuffling through to find a nice and comfortable outfit before standing to get changed. 

Hanzo gazed upon the body length mirror to take in his own looks. His eyes looked up his own body, moving from his black pants, to his black and grey jacket and finally settling on his face. 

His eyebrows were furrowed and lips curled downwards in a constant frown. His black long hair that when let out, would fall to just past his shoulders, was tied neatly in a bun. 

Besides his permanent resting bitch face, which Genji told him once it made him look intimidating, Hanzo wasn’t particularly upset with his looks. He found himself quite attractive when he was in a good mood. But despite all that he never really cared for his whether others found him charming or not, just going with what was comfortable for himself. 

Hanzo made his way back to his bag to zip it up and slide it under his bed. Later he would unpack it and set up his room to his own likings, but for now he decided it would be an appropriate idea to introduce himself properly to his new co-workers. 

Once he had arrived in the dining hall, he immediately beelined directly to his brother who was sitting with some familiar faces. Feeling most comfortable with Genji at this point in time, Hanzo thought it was a good idea to keep close to his sword wielding brother until he was able to build some friendships with the others. 

“Brother! So glad you could join us!” Genji chirped happily when he spied his brother. The other faces sitting around Genji turned to face their new member of the group. “Dinners almost ready, so please take a seat anywhere.” He heard Tracer say in an attempt to make him feel welcomed. 

Hanzo sat down on the bench, Genji on one side and Hana on the second. Though, she didn’t seem very interested in what was happening around her as her eyes remained glued to the hand held gaming console. It didn’t mind Hanzo one bit as for now, he didn’t have to indulge in a conversation with her. 

Hanzo was quite happy just listening to others around him talk, not having the need to slide in his own comments. He could easily recognise the brother he remembered from their past whenever Genji spoke to others. And the feeling of their past both brought comfort to Hanzo and fear.

After 10 minutes of conversation, the meal was brought out by a very large and muscular looking man and an equally muscular looking girl but she didn’t have the same enormous size as the man did. “Here we are, my friends! Eat as much as you want!” The mans voice was loud but overly friendly as he placed his hands on his hips in triumph. The girl beside him placed down the vegetables onto the table, also having the proud look on her face. 

Once the girl recognised Hanzo she gasped out in surprise. “Oh! Hanzo, I didn’t see you there. My name is Brigitte.” As the other man quickly caught on to what was happening he let out a booming laugh. “Ah! The older Shimada! Welcome to Overwatch!” He said. Hanzo bowed the best he could while still sitting on the bench in thanks. “It is nice to meet you.” The man, who he still did not know the name of yet, grinned widely. “As with you, my boy!” 

“You stupid old man, can’t even introduce yourself.” Brigitte scolded, shaking her head before looking back at Hanzo. “This is my Godfather, Reinhardt. Anyways, we will stop pestering you so you can eat up.” Hanzo nodded once more in thanks before turning his attention to the food on the table. 

Two trays had been set down onto the tables surface. One being a large portion of bratwursts and the other some simple vegetables that complemented well with the meat. Even the smell of the food was making Hanzo remember how hungry he actually was, immediately digging in.

Hanzo remained silent while eating, still listening to the others speak. Everyone was close to finishing when a sudden topic came up in conversation that caught Hanzo’s attention. 

“How come those two decided not to show for dinner?” Tracer asked curiously, looking at Genji like she knew, he knew the answer. Genji visibly shifted a little, making a quick side glance to his brother. 

That’s when Hanzo deciding now would be the best time to speak up at the table if he were ever going to do it. “Just say it. I am not fragile.” He grunted. Genji sighed before turning his gaze back to the girl who asked the question. “They were there, back when Angela saved me, and saw the state I was in. I guess they are just unhappy with Hanzo being here. But, I’m sure they’ll come around eventually.” 

Hanzo’s usual frown deepened on his face as he stared down at his plate. Others around them were silent and Hanzo could sense eyes on him from all directions. “Do not worry though. I am not mad with Hanzo anymore. I do hope none of you are either.” This time he heard another girl speak but had to look up slightly to know who it was coming from. “I am surprised out of everyone that could be upset today, that it’s McCree.” Angela said. “Agreed.” Lucio added. 

The conversation was suddenly getting too overwhelming for Hanzo as a sudden urge to escape surrounded him. “I am going to retire for the night. Thank you everyone for today.” Hanzo said quickly, standing up and bowing respectfully before making his way out of the room. He was thankful no one tried to stop him once.

Walking down the hallway, Hanzo thought deeply. Two people in this building despised him. Once being the one named McCree who he remembered as one of Genji’s closest and oldest friends. The other one he wasn’t too sure of as he still hadn’t gotten used to everyones names but he’ll eventually figure it out. 

For now he was going to do everything in his power to avoid the two as to not make them upset, he planned. But while walking down the hallway he realised how difficult that was going to be when he suddenly heard heavy footsteps approaching him. 

Hanzo glanced up, looking at the cowboy boots, jeans, a red serape, a cigar and a cowboy hat. Hanzo had never seen the man before but he had an overwhelming feeling of knowing, and once it clicked he realised this was the McCree that hated him. 

“Well, well, well.. Hanzo Shimada.” Came a deep voice that, when used in a different tone in a different situation would be enough to put Hanzo to sleep. But for now, he was stuck with staring at a cowboy who looked just about ready to murder him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who gave Kudos and left a comment. It makes me so happy. :)

The mornings were much quieter in Gibraltar than what Hanzo initially thought. The room around him was silent and no other sounds beside the huff of his breaths were heard. 

The windows blocked out most of the sunlight that would usually, at any other place he’s stayed at, stream through the glass and wake Hanzo with an angry stare. But the room was so dark that when Hanzo first woke up, he thought it was still dark. 

To his surprise, The bed was surprisingly extremely comfortable which made up for the fact that it was smaller than most beds Hanzo had laid in. The pillows were soft and light, the blanket fluffy and warm, the perfect recipe to lull the archer into one of the most peaceful sleeps he’s had in years. 

When his eyes peeled open to begin his first proper day as an Overwatch Agent, He found himself not entirely wanting to get up. The blankets wrapped around Hanzo like a hug that Hanzo never wanted to let go of. 

Eventually, he gained enough mental strength to rise from the warm comfort of his bed and begin his morning routine. 

It had become a habit for Hanzo to wake up at early dawn to stretch all his limbs out, clean all his arrows and his bow, and finally dressing to leave the room. He preformed those three in the same order, every morning even if he didn’t entirely need to. 

The morning routine went by with ease and Hanzo dressed himself in his normal combat attire, predicting that today would involve a lot of training. He made his way out of his room after making sure it was tidy and neat before making his way around the halls to explore. 

If his brother was like how he remembered him to be, Genji would not be up for at least another two hours. Always going to bed late and waking up even later. Until he knew what exactly he was going to be doing that day, he settled on exploring the watch point and hopefully finding a peaceful spot that he could rely on if he were stressed. 

In the past, that peaceful spot was outside under a cherry blossom tree back at his home, or on top of the roof watching the sun rise or sun set. Now that he was in a completely new space, finding a new spot to call his own sounded comforting. 

He explored the halls that were dead silent, reading tags on the wall next to its designated door to find a suitable spot. 

He paused once he found a door at the end of a hallway with no writing on it or beside it and curiously pushed it open. 

To his surprise, the door led to an outside balcony one story above the ground. He walked towards the edge to look out at the view, staring at the bright yellow sun as it peeked over the edge of the horizon. Colours of red, purple, pink and blue danced around each other in the sky. Hanzo felt at ease. 

He allowed his mind to wander, to think of things that could be troubling him or even things that made him happy. To his surprise, his mind drifted towards a certain cowboy. 

To be more specific, last nights encounter with him. 

_“Hanzo Shimada.” Came the voice so deep and so full of hatred. “To be honest, I was kinda hopin’ I’d avoid you altogether.” Hanzo shifted unfortunately at the words. It had been less than a minute and McCree had already declared his hatred to Hanzo._

_“Then I apologise for this encounter.” Hanzo said, voice as strong as he could. However, McCree didn’t seem pleased at all with what Hanzo had just said. Staring down at the archer with rage in his eyes. “Don’t you dare come at me with this sincere bullshit. If there’s anyone in this fucking place that knows the depth what you’ve done, it’s me.” McCree growled out._

_Hanzo, stared at the man in front of him with no signs of fear or guilt on his face. “Very well then, I’ll be leaving now.” He stated before facing the direction towards his room and sauntered away._

Hanzo remembered the face McCree pulled when his eyes first laid on Hanzo. A mixture of rage and disgust. It wasn’t uncommon for that look to be directed at Hanzo. In fact, Whenever someone found out about his past, that look is 99.9% Guaranteed to appear. 

‘His past’. The words were heavy in Hanzos mind. It was a lingering thought that was constantly bugging Hanzo on a day to day basis, even if he didn’t show it. Simple reminders of the corrupted things the archer had done were everywhere. His tattooed arm, His bow, his clothes, his face and now, there was a living, breathing and walking reminder, His own brother. 

Hanzo lifted his arms to rub over his face, trying to wipe the thoughts away as if they’d just disappear with a good, hard rub. Needless to say, it didn’t disappear. 

Even if his brother had already forgiven him, accepting his thousands of apologises and tried to make things better, Hanzo would probably never forgive himself. No helps to the naggy and angry cowboy either. 

As if the devil himself were listening to Hanzos thoughts and deciding, ‘Nows the time to spice things up.’ Hanzo heard footsteps behind him. Quickly, he spun to face the intruder with wide eyes and arms ready to fight.

“Woah woah, easy there. I see it’s not just your brother you’re trying to kill.” 

Hanzos frown deepened on his expression as he relaxed his stance. “What do you want, McCree?” He hissed towards the gunslinger. “That ain’t no way to greet someone in the morning. Let’s start again, how about a ‘Good Morning’?” McCree joked, a smirk on his face that Hanzo suspected was there a lot. 

“Good Morning.” Hanzo grumbled out, turning around to face the sunrise again. He realised that it was almost completely above the surface of the horizon and realised he must have been standing there, deep in thought, for a while. 

“That’s a bit better. Maybe next time without the grunt at the end.” McCree said before stepping over to stand beside him, his gaze mimicking Hanzos. “Now ain’t that a pretty sight.” He said with a slight whistle to his voice. 

“What do you want?” Hanzo grumbled. His eyes now on McCree as the two looked at each other. “Well, I just came to _my_ spot to watch the sunrise.” The taller answered calmly. 

Though his voice was calm, Hanzo could tell it was a simple cover up. He could see the darkness in McCrees eyes whenever he looked at him. Darkness and hatred that lingered all because of Hanzo. 

Hanzo let out an annoyed breath, furrowing his eyebrows. “Feisty fella, aren’t ya?” McCree jeered. “I’d appreciate it if you did not label me with such terms. I’d also appreciate it if you kept out of my brother and I’s past. That is our own personal information that I do not want shared with fools like you.” Hanzo replied sharply. 

This only made McCrees eyes darker as his full body turned to face Hanzo. He was beginning to suspect a fight about to break out whether it be verbal or physical, But before McCree had a chance to open his mouth, Another person walked through the doors to the balcony. 

“Brother, McCree, I’m both slightly surprised and pleased to see you both here.” Genji said in a happy voice, walking towards the two. “I would usually sleep for a bit longer but I couldn’t knowing that you might be awake, Hanzo. I know how you like to get up early.” 

Hanzo nodded, now facing his brother and trying to block out the other member of the conversation. “Yes, that would be correct.” He said. Genji nodded and looked at the two, suddenly aware of the tension between his brother and his best friend. “Hm. McCree-“ Genji started, only to be cut off by the gunslinger. “I know, I know. You’ve forgiven him and all that. You may have. But I haven’t.” While he spoke, his eyes turned towards Hanzo to give an angry glare.

The three fell silent. Genji looking at McCree, McCree looking at Hanzo and Hanzo looking at the floor. 

“Tch. Tough facing the consequences of yer actions, ain’t it?” McCree spat before turning and storming off the balcony fuming with anger. 

Genji watched McCree leave before looking at Hanzo. “I’m sor-“ once again, Poor Genji was cut off early. “Don’t apologise, Genji. I deserve it.” Hanzo, who was still looking at the floor, finally raised his gaze to his younger brother. 

The two stood staring at each other for a second before Genji cleared his voice. “Well, why don’t we move past that and begin with today’s activities, hm? Later today Winston has called a meeting about an upcoming mission. He wanted it to be your first one.” Hanzo immediately felt his chest rise, the mention of a mission sounded somewhat exciting. “And to prepare you for that, I wanted to see how up to date you are with combat.” Genji mused. 

“I am very much up to date with my combat skills, thank you.” Hanzo defensively replied and stood up straighter. “Well then why don’t you show me, brother?” 

——————————

Genji landed on the floor with a thud, looking up at his brother who crossed his arms. “Is that ‘up to date’ with you, Genji?” Hanzo said with a confident smirk. He heard his brother chuckle from the floor and offered a hand to pick him up. 

As much as it felt good to be able to wrestle with his brother again like they did when they were little, he felt guilty everytime he threw Genji to the ground. He constantly found himself looking up at Genji worriedly everytime the other made a grunt of pain. Genji would then go in about how ‘he was fine’ and that ‘it was just play fighting’, but Hanzo still felt guilty everytime. 

Behind him, he heard frantic clapping and cheering. He glanced over his shoulder to see Tracer applauding him for his victory. 

“Woohoo! Go Hanzo!” She shouted, before standing up and placing her hands on her hips. “My turn.” She grinned. Hanzo felt his eyebrows furrow. He wasn’t too sure about fighting anyone else, not too comfortable yet. As if sensing the hesitation on Hanzo’s expression, Tracer quickly added in, “Oh don’t worry, love! I’d like to see you try and hurt me. Plus, In real battle, you are going to be facing very different people with very different skills. So what better way to learn then fight different people?” 

At this, Hanzo couldn’t refuse. He just simply nodded and watched as she made her way over, grinning at Hanzo when she raised her fists. “Let’s do this.” 

Tracer was the first to come at Hanzo, running forward and throwing a punch. Predicting her movements, Hanzo went for the block but just as her fist was about to make contact with the palm of Hanzos hand, a loud _zip_ noise was heard and Tracer disappeared. 

Stunned, Hanzo stared at the spot she had disappeared from only to be suddenly tackled to the ground from behind. “Gotcha! Now that was too easy, Hanzo!” She said cheerfully as she sat on the middle of his back.

Tracer went to return her hands to her hips like she had been doing previously, but instead lost her balance on Hanzo’s back as Hanzo rolled over. “In a real battle, no one would die from a simple tackle.” Hanzo slid in before grabbing Tracers leg and and arm with both of his hands and throwing her over him and onto the floor. Then he used his weight to trap her underneath himself. 

“Well played, Shimada.” Tracer giggled before another zip was heard and Tracer was standing in front of Hanzo. “But you’ll have to try harder when versing me.” 

Immediately after, She helped Hanzo up, he thanked her and then she zipped off to her room after saying she ‘needed to call a friend’. 

Hanzo moved across the room to the benches where Genji and his bottle of water were sitting. Scooping up the metal container, he screwed off the lid before gulping down the liquid. “Even when being alone for years now, you do keep yourself trained well, brother.” Genji praised. “As do you, Genji. You fought well.” Hanzo replied after he screwed the lid back onto his bottle and placed it back down. 

“Well I’d say his combat fighting is adequate. What about his weapon fighting?” A new voice said. This one though was, to Hanzo’s disappointment, very much familiar. 

McCree walked towards the two Shimadas with a cocky smirk plastered on his face. “Couldn’t stay away from us too long, now could you, Jesse?” 

_Jesse_ , that’s what the angry cowboys name was. Hanzo figured he’d hold on to that information for later. 

“Nope. Had to come see what all the banging and crashing in here was about. Just making sure someone hadn’t died.” McCree said. That last part held so much depth to it that was directed right at Hanzo who immediately picked up on the sly comment. Genji, however, seemed oblivious to it as he started babbling on about wrestling matches the two had just done. 

After Genji was finished with his storytelling. McCree directed the conversation back to what he had mentioned earlier. “So. Hanzo. I hear you’re an archer.” 

“That would be correct.” Hanzo replied, turning to face McCree properly. “Hm. Then why don’t we see how good you really are?” McCree taunted with a mischievous grin. 

Genji, who jumped up immediately and waved his arms around, rejected the idea. “I think that’s unnecessary, McCree. We don’t need anyone getting hurt before the mission!” McCree was already loading his peacekeeper, stepping towards the middle of the training room. “Easy, Genji. I won’t hurt him..” He grinned widely from cheek to cheek. “..too badly.”

Hanzo saw this as a competition. Even if it was only suppose to be a training exercise, the fact that he was versing McCree who had pretty much declared war on him earlier made this friendly sparring into a war. 

Hanzo retrieved his bow and quiver from the bench. He reached over to slide out one of his blue and silver arrows, aligning it onto the bow. 

“You ready, Shimada?” McCree asked. He stood with his legs shoulder width apart and his arm clutching his weapon. Hanzo took a second to steady himself, bending his knees and holding the bow tightly. “Yes, let’s begin.” 

The first bullet zoomed past Hanzos head, the archer immediately lunging out of the way before sprinting to a wall that led to a small ledge and climbing the white wall onto the next level. Hanzo then released his first arrow, it zipping through the air towards McCrees shoulder. However, the older man was able to dodge the arrow by rolling forward. McCree let his bullets fly, trying to hit Hanzo where ever possible. 

At this point anyone who walked into the room would see that the two were completely serious and focused on hurting the other. Genji, who was in the room, stood fearfully watching the other two battle.

Bullets and Arrows were everywhere. Hanzo had to run to collect his lost arrows while trying to not to shot. Eventually he threw his bow down to the floor and lunged onto the taller man, tackling him to the floor. 

McCree kicked at Hanzos stomach, flipping him over his head causing him to land on his back with a thud. They both scurried to stand up and face each other, their weapons lost as they lied against the floor but the determination and anger remained in their eyes. 

Hanzo ran forward and locked his arms around McCrees waist, pushing him back onto the floor again. McCree punched Hanzos side, ignoring the wheezes the other man let out as he kicked him directly in the gut. 

They were on the floor again and with a wheezing Hanzo on top. McCree let out a grow as he begun rolling the two on their side, flipping their positions over. Hanzos free arm reach up to punch the cowboy across the face, This made McCrees head snap to the side in a jerking motion. 

Releasing himself from under the largely built man, Hanzo slid back and wrapped his hand around his bow, then picking up an arrow that was wedged in the ground. 

McCree had gotten to his feet and noticed that Hanzo now pointed a loaded bow directly at his face. McCree let out an irritated grumble as he stared at Hanzo. 

“Let it go then, Hanzo. Shoot me.”

Hanzo, caught off guard by McCrees words lowered his weapon and growled towards the other man. “No. I will not betray you.” 

“Hm. Then I guess the enemy gets away.” McCree teased, turning towards the bench and walking towards it. Suddenly, the sound of an arrow making contact with concrete shocked McCree. Gaze slowly dropping towards the white floor, McCree was able to see the arrow an inch from his foot. 

“No one could ever get away from me.” Hanzo said, eyes daring and dark. 

“Well.. then I guess you win.” 

Hanzos eyes went wide for a moment. He wasn’t sure if McCree was making a fool out of him or not. 

“I win?”

“Yeah. I’m a man true to my words.” 

As almost like a light switch being flicked off, Hanzos expression went back to normal as he followed the direction McCree was headed towards the benches where his overly worried brother was sitting. 

“I forbid you two to ever spar like that again!” Genji said as he got to his feet. His eyes quickly scanning over both the men approaching him for wounds of any sorts. “It was fine, Genji. Not a scratch anywhere.” McCree rolled his eyes quickly before strolling towards the exit. 

Just before he left the room, he paused and looked over at Hanzo, Hand on the doorframe. “Hanzo.” 

“Hm?”

“You’re pretty handy with that bow.” He praised, much to both of the Shimadas surprise. Then, he left without any other word. 

“Well. I think he’s warming up to you a bit.” Genji said after a silent moment once McCree had left. Hanzo remained silent, puzzled with the strange and quite out of the ordinary praise. But he’d be lying if he said he was mad about it. In fact, it made him feel kind of.. powerful? 

Instantly he brushed the thought away and covered it up with just ‘a sense of relief’. 

“Brother, the meeting is at 2pm. Make sure you have a sustainable lunch in the meantime.” Genji reminded. Hanzo nodded before picking up his bottle. “Good fighting today, I think you are fitting in just perfectly with the team.” 

Hanzo nodded again, not exactly in the mood for a conversation as he took a long sip out of his bottle before turning to leave the room. “I’ll see you later then, Genji.” And with a small wave, he left. The thoughts of McCrees strange praise on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any great tips to do with writing please let me know it would be greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter comes with a touch of anger management issues.

The hours between training and the meeting went by in a breeze. Hanzo barely remembered actually eating his lunch before he was standing outside the room that was being quickly filled up by Overwatch members. 

Stepping inside, he took in his surroundings. In the very centre of the room was a large oval table with chairs surrounding it. At the head of the table, Winston was tapping away on a large screen that was on display to everyone in the room. The rooms lights were out to give the screen better lighting and doors were closed once everyone had entered. 

To Hanzo’s surprise, apparently there were many people who he had not yet met even though he felt like he had been introduced to so many in the past two days. 

He immediately recognised an older lady sitting in one of the chairs closest to the front. She wore a hooded long black and blue cape, a black long sleeve shirt and combat pants. Hanzo also noticed an eyepatch on that woman’s right eye and became instantly curious and intrigued about the story behind it. He had recognised her from all the posters or broadcasts he had seen over the years. Ana Amari.

Beside her, a man in a worn out outfit. His jacket was mainly blue and white with a few patches of red here and there. The part that stuck out to Hanzo was his black mask with red that covered his eyes. Hanzo couldn’t recognise the man from any pictures he had seen. 

And finally, a girl who stood off in the corner behind Ana. She wore causal clothing to the meeting, however her face was serious and concentrated as she focused on the screen.

When everyone had arrived, Hanzo realised just how many people there actually were here at Overwatch. There were two times the amount that he had originally thought, perhaps even three. So many people that not everyone could in a chair. Many, including Hanzo, stood towards the back. Some leaning against the wall. 

“Uh, Hello! I assume everyone is here?” Winston questioned as he scanned the room for any missing members. After getting a few nods, Winston smiled and began the meeting. “Perfect.” 

“Now, firstly, we’ll start off with a few quick updates. We have a new member as of yesterday. Hanzo Shimada, Genji Shimadas older brother, has decided to join our Overwatch family to fight for the greater good of the world. Thank you again, Hanzo.” Eyes were on Hanzo from every direction. He noticed most of them were happy and smiling faces filled with warm and comforting emotions. But Hanzo could spot a few dark expressions out of the crowd. One being the serious girl from the corner. 

Hanzo gave Winston a nod, a small sign of appreciation for thanking him. And after a second of staring at their newest member, everyone started to look back at the man in charge of the meeting. 

“Secondly, Ana Amari and Jack Morrison are here today with us to plan this mission. They won’t be here for much longer as they both are very busy individuals so if you want to say hi or wish to speak with one of them, please do that while they are here.” Hanzo noticed Ana give Winston a warm smile. 

“Now for the heavy information. From what we’ve gathered over the past few months the Talon are trying to expand their organisation with gathering as many humans and omnics they can to grow their army. We’ve received information that the ways they have been recruiting are not very.. consensual.”

Winston brought up images of security camera footage. The footage showed talon agents dragging individuals out of buildings and into black vehicles. It was very clear the victims were fighting against the agents but were no match to the brute force they received. 

“People out there, are being taken by their families against their will, undergone a series of extreme psychological brainwashing and remade into Talons very own killing machines.” Winston said, sadness heavy with his words. “We need to stop this, if not, help these poor men and women who are being stolen and tortured. And to do this, I am splitting you up into small teams. You will be sent out for a few months to the places in the world where these are occurring most and your job will be to protect the people and kill the enemy. Is that okay with everyone?” 

Nods and ‘Yes’s reassured Winston that everyone had kept up with the topic and understood. “Good. Now, I will bring in the small teams to run them down in their own meeting. But until then I’d advise everyone to begin packing for the trip. You won’t be back for a good month. First group I need to have a word with, Tracer and Mei. The rest of you are dismissed.”

The room started to empty out one by one, everyone leaving to go pack their bags and gather their gear so that it was prepared for a fight. Hanzo found himself following Genji who had started to talk about how it was ‘Hanzos first mission’. 

The words went through one of Hanzo’s ear and straight out the other but to not be a douche, he nodded along to the words his brother was saying. 

Hanzo, however, was deep in thought. 

The pictures he had just been showed, the clips. All were innocent people. They had done nothing wrong at all but that didn’t stop the Talon from taking them. Hanzo couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that people this very second could be getting abducted from their homes. Mothers could be watching their sons or daughters being taken from right in front of them, and those Mothers would probably never see their children again. 

Hanzo knew indescribable stuff happened in this fucked up world but now that he knew exactly what kind of stuff, a painful throb punched at his rib cage for him to do something, anything to help those people. It was a strange feeling, one that he had encountered before but pushed to the very back of his mind. But now that it was happening again, he wanted nothing else but to silence it. 

He then realised that Genji was staring at him, waiting for a response to something he must have said earlier. Hanzo just stared back at him with a dumbstruck expression. The look alone was enough to make Genji laugh at Hanzo, who looked as if he was about to get in massive trouble for not listening. “Ah, Hanzo. Always deep in thought.” He chuckled.

“I’m sorry, Genji. I was just thinking back to what Winston had said. What was it you were saying?” Hanzo asked, making sure he was indeed listening this time. “I was just asking about what your thoughts are on the mission. Will you be alright?” Genji responded with. 

“Yes, I think I will be alright. I am looking forward to my first real mission in Overwatch.” Hanzo admitted. 

Though he couldn’t tell, Hanzo knew that under his mask, Genji was smiling brightly right at him. “I’m glad to hear, brother.” 

——————————

An hour later, A knock pulled Hanzo out of his thoughts while he packed his bag. Opening it, he immediately knew what it was for when he saw Winston. “Hello, Hanzo. I’ve come to collect you to talk about the mission. Everyone else is in the room already.” He turned and started walking, Hanzo quickly following after Winstons large footsteps. 

“Every other team has had their rundowns, your group is the lucky last.” Winston said with a happy and friendly smile. Hanzo always appreciated that about the gorilla. No matter what the situation was, Winston was able to make you feel important and reliable. Something Hanzo never really understood how to do. 

They walked in silence until reaching the briefing room. Sitting around the table was Genji, Mercy and McCree. 

McCree and Hanzos eyes locked and McCrees expression fell. A loud and frustrated sigh fell from his lips as he turned his attention to the screen and away from Hanzo.

It seemed that the tiny amounts of respect for Hanzo that the cowboy had earlier was long gone and in its place, the anger and resentment had found its way back. 

Angela and Genji seemed pleased Hanzo was on their team. Especially Genji who was practically vibrating in his seat with excitement due to the fact that he was apart of Hanzo’s first ever mission team. 

Now that the room was empty besides the five of them, there were plenty of seats open for Hanzo so he no longer had to stand. Hanzo chose a seat beside Genji, across the table from McCree. Trying to ignore the glare he was receiving across the table, Hanzo turned his attention to Winston who brought up a map on the screen.

“Paris. Quite a big place but for the four of you, I think you’ll manage quite well.” Winston began, the others seeming happy with their designated location. “We’ve received some information that our good friends Sombra and Widowmaker will be making an appearance. We aren’t too sure where and what they will be doing but we do know they will be accompanied by a scientist.”

Winston brought up a photo of a man dressed in all white, his hair white and slicked back, eyes green and crazy. “This man is one of their smartest scientists, he is in charge of manipulation methods and is responsible for torturing thousands.” 

“Does this guy have a name?” The question came from McCree, who sat with his metal hand supporting his chin on the table. 

Winston sighed and shook his head. “We can’t find anything about this man besides the fact that he’s torturing innocent people.” A moment of silence as everyone stared at the man on the screen. 

“So, your mission is to hideout somewhere in Paris, you will be split up during the day to undergo stealthy investigations throughout Paris to try and track these criminals down. It may take days or even weeks so take as long as you need but when you have found him, Assassinate him. If you are in no position to take him out, figure out where he is moving to next and track him down. Any Questions?” 

“Yes, I do. What do we do with the other girls? Sombra and Widowmaker?” Angela asked politely. Her voice small and sweet yet confident and brave. It wasn’t hard to see why people called her ‘Angel’.

“Hm, yes. That’s a good question. I personally think are there acting as body guards to this scientist. They are strong fighters and might be difficult to fight but if the chance is there to eliminate them, I think you should take it.” Winston replied. Angela nodded before looking at Genji who started to talk. “Where will we be staying?” He questioned. 

Winston brought up another photo, this time one of a residential building in Paris. “This is where you will live for the duration of your mission. It has four bedrooms and two bathrooms. However one of those bathrooms is an en-suite to the master bedroom where Angela will be sleeping so she can have her own space.” Everyone nodded in agreement while Angela gave a victory grin. 

“We chose this house as its in a not too busy part of Paris and will be great for blending in. Remember, this mission is all about stealth.” Winston reminded before closing the screens that were on display. “Your ship leaves at 6am tomorrow morning and you will be arriving late afternoon. Make sure to get plenty of rest.” Winston finished. 

The four rose from their chairs and started to make their way out of the room. However, Hanzo noticed that McCree had stopped and turned to look at Winston. Hanzo pretended as if he was not paying attention as he listened to McCree suddenly protest. 

McCree, who earlier when they were sparing sounded cocky and goofy, now sounded serious and angry. “Look, Winston, no hard feelings buddy but seriously? How am I suppose to work with a traitor by my side?” Winston, who obviously was confused by the sudden protest, questioned McCree. “What are you talking about, Jesse?” 

“I’m talking about the bow-slinging-slasher that murdered his own brother.” the cowboy spat. Hanzo’s blood began to boil as he stopped walking at the doorway, continuing to listen. “For all we know he’ll turn around halfway during this mission and kill us all!” 

Even though somewhere far away, Hanzo could hear Winston start to back up Hanzo, he was no longer heard in the archers ears. The only thing Hanzo could see was red and the only thing he could hear was his own heartbeat. 

He spun around and marched up to the gunslinger, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around so they were face to face. He pressed his forearm up to McCrees neck and slammed the man against the wall. “You know _nothing_ of what happened!! You are just a fool that only thinks of himself! Don’t think you are some special individual who hasn’t done evil in their life! I know you are a murderer too, McCree! Your hypocrisy stuns me, cowboy.” Hanzo retaliated, glaring at the man in front of him with rage in his eyes and voice. 

“Oh yeah, Katniss? You don’t understand the damage you caused upon Genji. I spent nights with him while he cried! He had nightmares yelling your fuckin’ name! He’s still hurting now and you don’t give a fuck. You just keep on pretending it didn’t happen.” McCree glared back, accepting the challenge. “You know nothing!!” Hanzo screamed.

The two could hear others around them not but they didn’t realise they were trying to stop them until they were pulled apart. “Hanzo, McCree, that was highly inappropriate and rude!” Winston yelled as he held back McCree. Hanzo, glanced up above his head to see Reinhardt standing there, staring back down at him with a frown on his face. 

_Not even a full day in and already causing mayhem. Great._ Hanzo thought as his face fell. “I apologise.” He said sheepishly. “Ha, Pathetic.” He heard McCree grumble before an “ouch!” Was heard as Angela slapped him. 

McCree struggled his way out of Winstons grasp before he made an angry escape, stomping out of the doors and down the hall. 

Winston sighed and turned his attention to Hanzo. “Go rest up. You have a big day tomorrow.” He said softly. In his eyes, Hanzo saw no anger. Only disappointment. And to be honest, now he wished he’d saw anger.

Guilt started to rise in Hanzo’s chest as he glanced around the room. It had gained attention of everyone who was in the area, all of them staring at Hanzo. Just like McCree had left, Hanzo stormed off and to his room to try and get some sleep he knew he probably wasn’t going to get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologise for the time it takes me to make a new chapter. At the moment I’m busy with school and work but during my free time I try to write a few paragraphs. Thank you to those who stick around and are patient. ❤️


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first night in the home for their mission. The tension is high in the air between all four members of the squad.

Sitting on uncomfortable white metal seats with nothing but a hard plastic cushion for comfort. The world is silent besides the blaring of the ships engine. Tension filling the air around them, so heavy that none knew what to even say. 

The night before had been especially difficult. No sleep, No noise, only thoughts that suffocated him like a thick blanket. He thought of Genji, he thought of Overwatch. And he thought of McCree. 

When morning eventually came, everyone was too immerse in moving crates and boxes onto the ship to even care about a conversation. The silence would usually calm him, but that day nothing seemed to settle his racing heart. 

On the ship, Hanzo watched the others say goodbye before walking inside and settling down on a chair, McCree had chosen the furthest one away. And that’s where they sat now, not moving, not speaking and not looking at anyone else on board.

Hanzo snapped his head around when he heard Genji sigh. The sound wouldn’t usually make anyone get startled, but the silence they had created left them alert to even the smallest of noises. 

It seemed he wasn’t the only who had noticed the noise. Angela and McCree were both staring at Genji, as if they were waiting for something he might not even say. 

After a few seconds of waiting, everyones heads turned to the position they had been in before, finding that perfect spot in the room to stare at. The trip had gone hours like that. With no one speaking. 

To waste the time, he dozed in and out of sleep. At least now he had the loud whirring to lull him to sleep. But even then, he could only sleep for a few minutes before sitting up in his seat again. 

As time went on, he noted mentally of all the interesting things that happened. Angela had gotten up to grab a blanket at one point, Genji had snored a little, him and McCree shared eye contact for a second and the ship went through some turbulence. 

They arrived at their destination, still in silence, at around 2.30pm. It took them another half an hour to unpack the boxes they needed and bring them into the foyer of their temporary home. Finally Angela thanked the driver and he flew away, leaving the four of them on their own in Paris. 

Angela, who had self claimed the leader role, commanded everyone to move certain boxes to places in the house. Hanzo was in charge of moving all the food to the kitchen and unpacking it. He placed all of the cold food into the refrigerator and all of the dry food into the cupboards. Once he finished he was then allowed to see his room. 

He walked up the stairs where three of the rooms were along with the bathroom to share, Hanzo was placed in the end room. As he walked down the hallway with his bag slung over his shoulder, the door to the room beside his opened and McCree stepped out. 

When he noticed who was walking past him, McCree made an effort to let out an annoyed grunt as he watched Hanzo. Making sure Hanzo knew his presence wasn’t welcome around the cowboy. Not giving a shit, Hanzo continued walking like he hadn’t heard McCree. The lack of reaction fueled McCrees anger as he growled and stormed off down the stairs. 

Hanzo opened the room and took in his surroundings. Just like most of the run down house, the room wasn’t anything too fancy. Wooden floors that crept up an inch off the floor, matching wooden roof and white papery walls. The queen bed was centred in the room with a small storage chest at the end of it. There was a window with white silky curtains to the wall on his right and a dark wooden closet on the wall to his left. 

He placed his bag onto the chest and unzipped it. He retrieved his toiletries from it and decided that placing it in the bathroom would be a good idea. 

He left his room and walked down to where the bathroom entrance was, walking in and getting slightly surprised by the interior. The bathroom, which was apart of a very small and old house, was big and modern inside. It had a large shower, a spa bath, a toilet and a large counter that held two separate sinks. Hanzo smiled a little at the sights. He would be for sure having a shower once he was settled in. Placing his toiletries on the counter, he left to go discover more about the house. 

——————————

For a bit, Hanzo had spent his time going through the house to see what it held. There was a study that was set up as a meeting space for the four of them, a lounge room, a kitchen and a back veranda that led onto a small yet cute garden area. 

Hanzo went back inside and decided, having nothing else to do, to have that shower he intended to have a while ago. Hanzo made his way up the stairs and to the bathroom, knocking on the door. “Mhm. I’m in here. Gimme a sec.” came a gruff voice from inside. 

Hanzo immediately frowned at the voice and huffed, leaning against the wall while he waited for the cowboy to be finished. Once the door opened, Hanzo didn’t even share a glance at McCree as he moved past him and inside of the bathroom, closing the door a little harsher than he had expected. 

He heard a chuckle coming from the outside but he didn’t dwell on it as he started to immediately strip down, kicking his clothes to the corner of the room. He ignored the musky scent of the cowboy that lingered in the bathroom as he focused on the look of his skin. It had been at least two days since he’d had his last shower and was tired of feeling and looking dirty. He turned the handles to the shower and let the water run to a warm temperature before he slipped in. 

The hot water was like a blessing on his skin. It kissed every tense muscle and allowed him to relax as the warm air started to fog up the glass. He had taken out his ribbon that held his hair up and let the hot water run through his hair and down his back, allowing a pleased and relaxed sigh to escape his lips. 

He picked up the bar of soap that had been brought in for everyone to use and rubbed it between his wet hands before lathering the soapy bubbles onto his skin. He scrubbed the dirt and grime off his skin while watching it run off his body. He continued until he knew that there was nothing left on his skin before moving to watch his hair. 

He massages his scalp with some shampoo, making sure that it was silky and clean before washing it out and adding conditioner. When out or wet, Hanzos hair went all the way down past his shoulders, he used to have it longer but decided to cut it the day before he moved to Overwatch. 

Once finished with his shower, he shut of the water and retrieved a towel from the sinks counter. He had forgotten to grab some clothes so decided just to quickly slip into his room but when he opened the door to the bathroom, both McCree and Genji were there talking. Hanzo felt a flush of embarrassment creep up on his cheeks. 

He quickly looked down, letting his still wet hair cover his face as he stepped out of the bathroom and towards his room. His cheeks grew darker when he heard the conversation behind him die out, knowing that they were both watching Hanzo made him walk faster. He flung open his door and disappeared inside once he had arrived, closing the door with both hands. 

Hanzo shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts before deciding to get dressed and pretend as if it hadn’t bothered him when encountering the other two males again. 

Hanzo dried his hair, slipped on some casual clothes and headed downstairs where he heard a tune being hummed in the kitchen. 

As he grew closer he noticed Angela whipping together what seemed like a simple stir fry. She hummed and tapped her foot to the tune of a song, not even noticing that Hanzo was standing behind her in the doorway. “Angela.” He said, making the girl jump a little before turning around to see that it was just him. “Oh, Hanzo. Good evening. I’m just preparing something for us before we have a meeting.” She said with a smile on her lips. Her friendly attitude was quick to draw in Hanzo and made her someone Hanzo knew he could trust. 

Hanzo sat down at the table, even knowing the meal was no where near ready. He sat just to enjoy the comforting song Angela hummed as she cooked and the sound of the pots and pans clattering together. 

Soon enough, Genji and McCree joined them. There was some unmentioned awkwardness between the two and Hanzo wondered if they had just been previously fighting when he saw them in the hallway. Brushing it off, he gave his brother a welcoming nod. 

“Well. This is nice, Isn’t it?” Genji said as he picked a spot in the chair beside Hanzo. “Nice comfortable beds, lovely showers and a nice garden to meditate.” The others nodded in agreement. “It is quite relaxing. But remember this isn’t a vacation. We are here for very serious business.” Angela reminded, tapping her wooden spoon on the side of the pot and setting it on the bench. “Dinner is served!” She said with a bright smile. 

After placing the rice, vegetables and cooked meat on the table in front of them, everyone sat to dig in to their delicious meals. Unsurprisingly, no one spoke during dinner. Either too invested in their meal to even care or not sure what to say. 

Angela and Genji had started a small conversation about the mission. Both McCree and Hanzo not joining in as they continued eating in silence. 

Once Hanzo finished his meal, belly full of rice and meat, he turned to Angela who sat diagonal from him on the rectangular table. “Thank you for your meal. It was delicious.” Angela gave him a smile back. “You’re very welcome.” 

Hanzo offered to clean up, and Genji offered to help Angela with setting up the office and make sure all the files they needed were in the right pile. Leaving McCree with nothing to do, Angela pointed out that he could stay back and help clean up. Both McCree and Hanzo spun to protest the idea but Angela already settled with the idea and was already moving off to the study, Genji in tow.

Slowly and begrudgingly, the two began to clean up. Both annoyed at the presence of the other in the room as they worked in silence. Hanzo was tense as he washed up plates, placing them on the rack for McCree to wipe dry. He didn’t take his eyes off the soapy water in front of him, only listening as McCree walked around the room to place dried items in their rightful home. 

Minutes felt like a whole hour as the two worked awkwardly together, neither had forgotten the fight they had the previous day. He scrubbed the pot, letting out another sigh of annoyance, one that seemed identical to the many he had let out in the past few minutes. 

“Argh, would you quit it?” McCree complained, pausing his wiping to glare at Hanzo. “Quit what?” Hanzo replied, seemingly unfazed with the cowboys annoyance. “That miserable fuckin’ sigh you keep lettin’ out.” McCree huffed, placing the plate on top of the pile in the cupboard. “I’m not that bad to work with.” 

“Not that bad?” Hanzo questioned, anger rising in his tone at a rapid pace. “Have you forgotten all the things you said to me yesterday, cowboy?” McCree placed his cloth he used to dry the plates down on the kitchen bench. “Haven’t forgotten a single word, buttercup.” 

“Do not call me such foolish names.” 

“Why not, sugar?” 

“Stop it, McCree! You are a pathetic excuse for a human being!” 

“That’s real ironic there, Hanzo.” 

“What’s going on in here?” Angela quickly questioned as she entered the room. She folded her arms at the two boys in front of her and sighed. “This is going to be a really long month if you two keep this up. Now hurry up, me and Genji are ready.” She spun around and left, leaving the two men to share a quick glare before following after her. 

Genji and Angela had set the room up so four chairs surrounded a table, files spread out across its surface. The files included information about some of the Talon agents they may come in contact with while working in Paris. Two of those being Sombra and Widowmakers files. 

Hanzo sat down quickly in the furthest chair to the left, while McCree sat to the right. Both of them crossing their arms like upset children. Angela brought up a map and pointed to it with a pencil as it displayed in the air. “This is where sightings of our targets have been seen during previous days. From that information, it’s safe to assume there are guards, or snipers scattered at least this far away from that position.” As she spoke, she drew an imaginary circle around the centre point. “For tomorrow, we are splitting up into two. Recommendation from Winston suggest we are to pair up Hanzo and McCree as one time and Genji and I as the other.” 

Immediately, two jaws dropped to the floor. “What the fuck!? You’ve got to be shittin’ me!” McCree yelled loudly. Hanzo frowned deeper and turned to glare at McCree. “You want me to work with him!? Angela come on now!” McCree continued complaining but it was clear on Angela’s face that she was not about to change her mind. “The decision is set. We want to see how well you can work together.” She said, facing McCree who was still whining. 

Hanzo knew better than to whine. As much as he hated the idea of working with McCree, he had a little more respect for himself than to act like a child in front of his team members. “Jesse, it’s alright. Hanzo is a good fighter.” Genji reassured, patting McCree on the arm. “‘m not happy about this at all.” McCree finished before crossing his arms. “Go ahead Angela.” Genji said, Angela nodding and continuing with the information needed for the teams so they understood what the plan was. 

McCree and Hanzo were to find a good location to scout from above and keep the ground team, Angela and Genji notified. They were to gather as much information as possible without notifying any enemy agents. 

With their plan fresh in their minds, Angela ordered everyone to go sleep. Genji staying back to plan with Angela on what they were doing as the ground crew. 

McCree and Hanzo left, heading upstairs towards their rooms. McCree stopped at his door to turn back and face Hanzo. “Listen here, ‘Buddy’. I’m not playing any games tomorrow, I’m doing my job. If you are to fuck up at any point during our mission or show any signs of your traitorous actions. I’ll put you down myself, ya hear me?” McCree warned darkly, a frown plastered on his face. Hanzo stared back at him challengingly and nodding. “I understand, McCree. However, do not disappoint yourself when that time never comes.” 

After parting their separate ways to go to bed, Hanzo dressed in some Grey sweats and a blue singlet, sliding into the sheets of his bed and shuffling to get comfortable. 

He knew relaxing was going to be difficult tonight, but for the sake of his sanity in the morning, he forced himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! It’s finally weekend. Besides work I have some spare hours where I’ll try and knock out a few chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their mission begins today, however, no one warned them how long it was going to take.

“The air is pretty thin up here, hm?” The southern voice said, standing by the edge and peering off towards the ground meters below. “We are not that high, McCree.” Hanzo replied, sitting with his legs crossed, his bow placed neatly beside his legs as he stared off into the distance.

Their morning was filled with silence and nothing but silence as both of the men ignored each other for the longest amount of time possible before having to speak for the sake of the mission. 

“Though I shouldn’t stand this close to the edge. You might kick me off.” McCree said with hate in his voice. The only response Hanzo gave was a grunt and a frown, Watching the cowboy when he moved from the ledge to sit down against one of the cements walls. 

For the mission, it was appropriate for them to find a high and safe vantage point to observe and stakeout their enemy. McCree suggested on a bell tower that he had seen while scrolling through photos of Paris on his phone late at night. Turns out, the bell tower was the perfect spot as it had perfect view over their target location. 

The morning had gone by quickly, only stopping to sit down and have breakfast together before they were moving around to organise themselves for the mission. McCree and Hanzo left first, giving Angela and Genji the time to prepare for their on ground battle. 

The walk to the tower was long and hot, both men having to cover up with a casual disguise that concealed their face and their weapon. Of course, McCree still wore his bloody hat, even if it risked them being spotted. _“It’s apart of my identity! I lose a bit of myself if I take it off!”_ he had argued. Angela eventually gave in. 

“It’s hot as hell. You’d think we’d get some sort of breeze up ‘ere” McCree chatted, clearly not having an off button as he continued giving his random comments whenever he felt like it. “McCree. Why don’t you be quiet and focus on the mission. We are suppose to be observing.” Hanzo hissed, facing the cowboy to give him a glare. 

“Calm down, calm down, I’m lookin’” McCree grumbled as he stood up, walking back towards the edge to watch the roads and streets below. Retrieving binoculars from a pack they brought along with them, Hanzo started to closely observe the ground below. Hunting for anything that may seem out of the ordinary. No one told him how boring this mission was going to be. 

——————————

For hours they had been up in the bell tower, no new information from the others, nothing suspicious happening below and worst of all, no new looks shared between the two. Meaning that, when the two men did look at each other, hate and disgust were displayed on their facial expressions. 

They either sat or took turns at looking through the binoculars. For hours.

Four hours went by until McCree finally said something. “Woah, Woah, Hanzo. Look.” McCree quickly informed while still staring through the lenses of the binocular. Hanzo was quick to get to his feet and rush to stand beside McCree. 

Following the direction McCrees finger was pointing in, Hanzo was able to spot four figures dressed in dark cloaks and a red band on their arm. “That’s gotta be them.” McCree said before turning on his earpiece. “Genji, Mercy, we’ve got something here.” 

Hanzo turned on his earpiece just in time to hear Mercy’s response. “Oh good. We were starting to get bored. Where do you see this?” 

McCree quickly grabbed the map lying on the ground at his feet and after muttering a few sentences to himself, replied to Mercy. “On the street to your left. There’s a shortcut a few meters in front of your position that will take you both right to them. We ain’t seen their faces yet so stick back until you can confirm it’s them.” 

“Understood, Jesse. We are moving now. Keep an eye on us.” 

“Roger that.” 

Hanzo, bow now in hand, crouched down and loaded his weapon. His fingers ready to fire the bow. 

Watching the quiet street below, Hanzo was able to spot his two allies moving quickly, yet casually as to not gain any unwanted attention, towards the unidentified targets. 

Beside him, McCree had lost the binoculars and replaced it with his peacekeeper. His eyes also glued to the ground below them, finger on the trigger, ready. 

Hanzos mind started to wander from the mission as his eyes set on the weapon in McCrees hands. His mind replayed the conversation that occurred last night in the hallway. McCree had threatened to kill him if he were to do anything wrong. 

Normally, a death threat from someone wouldn’t phase the archer, he would just brush it off or ignore it altogether. But the threat he received last night seemed serious, real and almost terrifying. 

What made things worse was the fact that here they were, alone in a bell tower, it would be pretty simple for McCree just to turn around and point the gun towards Hanzo. The only ones hearing the shot being the two other teammates through his earpiece. But Genji would come for him right? Perhaps not. Perhaps Genji was still troubled by the events that happened in their past. Would he not care? 

The thoughts suddenly became distractedly loud. Trying to flick them away, Hanzo shook his head back and forth, gaining some attention from the cowboy beside him. “You alright, Hanzo?” He questioned. “I’m fine, eyes on the mission.” Hanzo replied, a little too harshly for his likings. McCree picked up on the harsh temper and frowned. “Fuck, Hanzo. I was just being nice.” 

Hanzo chose not to respond, not trusting himself to come up with a reasonable response. 

“Brother, Jesse, Do you see us?” Came a voice.

“Yes, we’ve got our eyes on you, Genji.” Hanzo responded, finally focused on the figures below him. 

“Good, we are going to approach the targets. Standby for possible assistance.” 

Silence filled the air, eyes locked on to the people below, weapons in hand ready for a battle. 

Watching closely, Hanzo observed Angela and Genji as they slowly but surely moved closer to the enemy, preparing to engage at any second. 

Moving apart, the two went either side of the group of four to see their faces, not wanting to be held responsible for attacking innocent bystanders that just so happened to be wearing a black coat. 

Hanzos fingers clenched tighter on his bow, his eyes narrowing each second as he brought up his weapon to aim below. 

He could hear his heartbeat in his ears as he watched and waited for the response to come. 

“Do not engage. It’s just civilians.” Angela reported.

In sync, both Hanzo and McCrees weapons came to rest beside their bodies. They both released a breath they were holding in as they turned towards each other. “False alarm.” McCree said, a cheeky grin on his face. Hanzo frowned. 

“Next time, make sure that it is our enemy and not innocent people.” Hanzo scolded, turning to sit back down on the concrete floor. “Oh, calm down, Hanzo. Just be glad somethin’ happened beside us sittin’ ‘ere on our asses.” 

McCree walked over to sit down across from Hanzo. “Now, lets have some lunch.” He said before picking up the sandwiches Angela had made for them. 

Hanzo sighed and picked up his own sandwich. Nothing better to do. 

————————

Hours passed. Nothing happened. Then out of the blue, those hours turned into days.

Days turned into weeks. 

And suddenly, they had been there for three weeks with a repeating cycle. 

Wake up, eat, sit in the tower, go home, eat, shower, bed and repeat. 

The conversations never changed either. McCree and Hanzo never spoke much to each other. When they did it was about the mission, nothing else, unless it was banter. 

However, something about Hanzo started to change. He started to experience bad nights sleep. It started off with Hanzo waking during the night with an intense sense of grief, guilt or fear, scanning the corners of his room for something that could of disturbed his sleep. But as the days passed, he started to remember things from his dreams. Genji was in everyone he had. 

He suspected it had something to do with the increased time he spent with Genji, but he wasn’t just about to stop spending time with his brother because of some nightmares. So he toughed it out, forcing himself to fall back asleep or if it was early enough in the day, he would begin his morning preparations early. 

McCree wasn’t helping either with the dreams. Making dark jokes about Hanzo or reminding Hanzo why he didn’t like him, McCree always was able to keep the guilt Hanzo felt fresh in his mind. 

But when one morning, two weeks in on the mission, sitting up in the bell tower, something had felt different. 

“Hanzo.”

“Hm?”

“Why did you do it?” 

Hanzos eyes shot open with surprise, he carefully eyed the man sitting across from him for any signs of mockery in his facial expression. When he saw none he cautiously continued. “It was my duty.” 

“Don’t” McCree replied, looking at the ground.

“What do you mean?” 

“Don’t gimme that ‘duty’ bullshit. What was the actual reason.” 

Hanzo stared at McCree with wide eyes. The very man who guilt tripped him for the past weeks was suddenly sitting there, voice sincere, asking about what really happened. “You cannot be serious.” Hanzo said, getting to his feet. 

“But I am. You keep going on about how ‘I know nothing’ and all this crap. So I’m asking now, why?” 

Hanzo didn’t know what to feel. Angry, torn, guilty or relieved. He just stared at McCree waiting for him to finish with. _“Just kidding.”_ or something like that. But it didn’t come. 

“Well. Um.” With nothing else to say, Hanzo took a deep breath and replied. “I was forced.” 

McCree looked up to meet his eye. The two staring at each other for solid second. “Forced?” 

“That would be correct.” 

“Explain.” 

Hanzo nodded, looking back to watch where he was about to sit but a flash caught his eye. Somewhere amongst the busy streets and clutter of buildings. A bright flash caught Hanzo off guard. 

“What is tha-“ 

_Whizz_

“Hanzo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter and not as well written as I’d like it to be but I was super tired and just wanted to get this chapter out. Hopefully you will still enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so deeply sorry for not updating for a few weeks. I’ve got a lot going on for work and assignments but I’ll definitely push myself to write more.

Hanzo and McCree were indeed very similar people despite their polar opposite personalities. Hanzo and McCree both understood what it was like to lose someone, on top of that, they knew what it was like to kill someone. Blinded with hatred, McCree wasn’t able to see that previously. 

But who can blame the cowboy for his feelings of rage towards the archer? McCree vividly remembers sitting beside Genji, back at the Blackwatch base. Genji was a mess. He’d get mad, try to fight and hit anyone who was near him during his episodes, he’d even try to hurt himself and then, after all of that, he’d cry for hours. 

Sitting beside Genji one night, McCree sitting on the sofa with Genji heavily sobbing into his shoulder. McCree told himself he would never forgive the individual that caused his friend so much grief. He was shocked when he found out it was Genji’s brother, and even more shocked when he found out Genji had forgiven him and he was joining Overwatch.

McCree did not give Hanzo a chance. Hanzo hadn’t seen the things Genji had been through but he had, and for that, Hanzo was never going to be someone McCree called a friend. So focused on Genji’s pain, McCree was blinded to the similar pain Hanzo went through after Genji died. At least Genji had McCree to go to when he was depressed, Hanzo had nobody by his side to help him through it.

One long night of deep thought and many days of observing Hanzo with the way he looked at his brother with pain in his eyes was what it took to realise Hanzo was still, in fact, hurting with emotions of guilt and grief. Even if he did not fully trust Hanzo yet, he knew deep down in his heart that Hanzo was probably the only person nearby that understood the feeling of loss. 

——————————

“I was forced.”

“Forced?”

“That would be correct.” 

“Explain.”

McCree watched as Hanzo’s expression flickered, showing different emotions all at the same time as if he was trying to figure out the best approach to the subject they were discussing. 

Their eyes were locked for a split second before Hanzo snapped his head away, looking down below at the quiet streets of Paris below. Hanzo’s eyes scanned the streets before suddenly stopping, expression puzzled. Following his gaze, McCree was able to see a quick bright flash before it was gone. McCrees expression changed to a similar one that Hanzo wore, puzzled. Before McCrees eyes widened. Sniper. 

McCree was already on his feet. 

“What’s tha-“ 

_Whizz_

“Hanzo!”

McCrees body made contact with Hanzos side as the two collided, crashing down to the side where McCree rolled off of Hanzo to lie flat on the floor. Hanzo’s eyes were wide when McCree turned to look at them. “Did he get you?” McCree asked seriously, eyes filled with an emotion he thought he’d never feel for the other. “No. I am alright.” McCree let out a sigh of relief. That was too close. 

Not wasting another second, the device in his ear was switched on. “Mercy, Genji! Contact on the roof, We’ve been shot at.” 

A worried voice quickly replied. “oh dear, are you both alright?” Angela questioned. “Yes we’re good. Just be careful.” McCree warned. “Understood, we are moving out.” Genji responded. 

McCree turned back to Hanzo who lies beside him. “We gotta move. Widowmaker knows where we are and if we ain’t gone soon, the whole damn Talon will be on us in a second.” Shuffling on the ground to not give Widowmaker anything to shoot at, McCree grabbed the bag they brought along with them with their food and items. Hanzo retrieved his bow which was not far from his body before the two made their way to the hatch in the middle of the floor and pulled it open. 

“Ladies first.” McCree grinned. Hanzo found it baffling that the man always knew how to bring humour into these situations. “Focus, McCree.” 

“Oh I’m focused, don’t you worry your pretty little head about it.” Hanzo scoffed at McCrees words before slipping down the hatch, climbing the ladder to the floor. McCree not far behind him. 

Once Hanzo’s feet hit solid ground, he readied his bow and started moving through the room towards the door. The small room, once home to the bell towers owner and engineer, now home to the many mice that live in the walls. 

Hanzo cautiously pushed open the heavy wooden door and peeled outside, scanning for any signs of an enemy. “Clear.” He said in a calm and quiet voice as to not attract any nearby unwanted attention. 

The two crept outside into a small lane way, both sets of eyes flickering to the sides of the road. “McCree, Hanzo, we are en route to your position. Where was it that you spot the sniper?” Mercy asked through the comms.

“On top of on old white building. Most likely an abandoned factory of some sorts.” Hanzo replied quietly. McCree took the lead in walking down the laneway, turning back to look at Hanzo. 

“We shall meet up with you two before making our way towards the building. Meet us in the alleyway behind the cafe.” The medic commanded. Immediately, Hanzo and McCree changed courses to head towards the cafe. 

They knew exactly which cafe Mercy mentioned as they had been using it as a safe spot to meet up for a while now. The cafe itself was in a quiet location but not to the point where it was secluded from the rest of the population. Making it easy for the others to blend in. 

Rushing towards the cafe in the most civil way they could as to not gather attention, Hanzo and McCree walked through small streets and alleyways towards their destination. 

“Hanzo, Yer getting quite a few looks holdin’ that bow of yours.” McCree half whispered, leaning down so the Shimada could hear him better. “You got any other ideas, cowboy?” Hanzo said in an annoyed voice. 

“Why don’t ya let me hold onto it until we get there? I can hide it under my serape.”

The last thing Hanzo wanted to worry about was McCree breaking his precious bow, but annoyed and concerned with the looks he was getting and unable to see a better idea, he handed the bow over to the gunslinger. “Damage it and I will see the end of you, McCree.” A small chuckle was heard on the other end before silence filled the space around them for the rest of the walk. 

Upon arriving, Mercy and Genji had arrived minutes before them. Genji had climbed up a wall to try and get a better look at the rooftop, easier to spot any snipers. Mercy waited with her hands on her portable holoscreen, her eyes busy scanning and reading news from the rest of the Overwatch Team. 

“Howdy.” McCree greeted as the two walked up to join Mercy. “Hello. I hope you both are alright.” The two nod in response. “That’s good. Well, Let’s start simple. This factory you claim you saw our enemy on, where is it?” 

“A few streets over.” Hanzo said, nodding his head in the direction of the building. 

“Mhm. Well in that case I’d say it’s safe to assume she did not go alone, she must have backup near her.” Mercy thought out loud, pacing a little as she spoke. Both the men on the ground watched her as she walked back and forth. 

“Okay, let’s go with this plan. Hanzo, we will get you up on the rooftop for support. I will follow McCree and we will go directly towards the building. Genji.” At mention to his name, Genji dropped from the wall he had latched onto to listen. “You will sneak around the back of the building to flank them.” 

“Alright, sound good to everyone?” Mercy said, placing her hands on her hips. The three men nod quickly, ready for a predicted battle. 

With a nod from Mercy, Genji set out to get a head start towards the back of the building. McCree handed the bow back to Hanzo who checked it over as if the cowboy had harmed it. “Sheesh, you ain’t got faith in me, Hanzo.” McCree pouted, earning a scoff from Hanzo in return.

“I will seek out an appropriate position.” Hanzo said before sliding the bow over his shoulder to climb up the brick wall to the side of him, similar to his brother earlier. 

“Alright, McCree, lets go.” Mercy said as she picked up her Caduceus Staff and followed McCree who led the way. 

——————————

“Angela.” 

“Yes Genji?” Mercy asked, her healing stream attached to the man in front of her as they walked. 

“I’ve got eyes on a Talon agent patrolling the factories perimeter. Clear to engage?” The cyborg asked. Mercy sighed and shook her head. “As eager to get into the fight as always, Genji. But no, we cannot risk you getting caught by another agent or camera. Just try and sneak by.” A sound of confirmation came through the comms before It fell silent. 

“Neither of ‘em like talking during missions, huh?” McCree pointed out, walking with his flesh hand resting on his holster. “Hm. I find that debatable.”

“Do you now?” 

“Yes, in fact, Genji and I often engage in conversation during the missions. Turns out his favourite chocolate is Swiss.” Mercy smile, “But I suppose you don’t talk much to your teammate.” She said with a tone that could almost be classified as teasing.

“Hey! Me and Hanzo talk.. sometimes.” McCree said defensively. “Oh really? So what do you know about him then?” McCree paused before shrugging. “Well I know he doesn’t like talking much.” 

Mercy rolled her eyes at the Cowboy. “That’s not what I meant.” 

McCree paused his walking when he spotted the building up ahead. “Alright, what’s the plan from here.” He asked. “Hanzo?” Mercy asked, her voice a bit quieter now. 

“I have my eyes on you. No targets ahead.” Hanzo responded. Bow in arms and loaded, Hanzo scanned the perimeter of the building carefully, watching for any signs of movements. “Understood, McCree let’s move up to get a better look.” 

“Gotcha.” McCree, now In a stance that looked ready for battle, slowly moved forwards towards the building. “It’s quiet.” The Medic commented, eyes flickering around quickly. “Genji, do you still have eyes on that agent?” 

“Negative. Target walked inside the building.” 

“Hm. Start advancing, but be careful. It’s too quiet.” Angela used one of her hands to reach around and slip her blaster from its holder. McCree now had his peacekeeper pointed in front of them as he searched for any signs of enemies. 

The building in front of them had wooden boards covering most of all of the windows surfaces. The colour, which had previously must have been a bright white was now a cream colour, damaged by the sun and old age. Cracks and graffiti covered its surface all over. 

“Something feels... very off.” Mercy said quietly, staring at the old building in front of them. The two continued stepping forward slowly until they both froze to the sound of a giggle. 

The two heads flung around in different directions. “That wasn’t you, was it?” McCree asked, Mercy shaking her said in response. 

That’s when McCree felt a touch to his nose, followed by a small “Boop.” Immediately, he threw his fist up to come in contact with whatever touched him but only felt air pass against his metallic hand. 

McCree looked up to the boarded windows, looking at them closely. When he heard the smallest noise slip from inside one of the windows, McCree jumped into action. 

“Watch out!” He grabbed Mercy and threw them both behind a large metal rubbish container just in time, as when they come in contact with the floor, a shower of bullets propel directly towards their previous position. 

“Ah! We’ve been ambushed! Genji? Hanzo? Come in!” 

“I seem to have been ambushed also, there are.. ten agents that I can count on me.” Genji replies.

Above their heads, a loud whizz, the same as the one from earlier that almost took out their bows man, flew above the rooftops. McCree realised before Mercy where that bullet was headed. “Hanzo!”

“Do not worry yourself, She missed.” Came that response. McCree visibly relaxed although he knew that did not mean the team was safe or out of danger yet. 

“McCree, Sombra!” Mercy said from beside him. She was peeking out when she saw a shimmer in the light. The team had been in contact with the hacker too many times that they knew her strategies of turning invisible pretty well. “Okay, just keep an eye out for her. Aim towards those windows!” 

And hence, a fight had begun. McCree and Mercy were busy trying to eliminate the agents hiding in the windows of the building ahead of them, Genji was taking down agents that surrounded him and Hanzo busied himself with trying to land an arrow on the sniper. 

Mercy huffed as her bullets tore through more wood, killing the agent that hid inside. McCree, who had mastered the skill of rolling around on the floor to help him during gun fights, would surprise the enemies by rolling out, headshotting an agents straight through its skull before rolling back to cover. “Any signs of our target? The scientist?” 

Negative responses came to Mercy’s question, making her cuss in frustration. Although the heat of the fight was dying down, The scientist was no where to be seen even though his ‘bodyguards’ where busy fighting the Overwatch team.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get him.” McCree reassured as he reloaded his weapon. “We all want him dead as much as you do.”

Mercy nodded and allowed her blaster to reload before firing again. 

Genji sliced through the body of the Talon Agent using his long dragon blade. The lifeless body slumps to the ground as Genji slowly places the blade back into its place. Dead bodies surrounded at his feet, some Omnics and some humans, all dressed in the same Talon uniform. 

Genji was not a violent person, he didn’t particularly like murdering any sort of living creature and only did what he did in order to make the world a better place. However, When bodies littered the floor around him like they did in that moment, he always felt satisfied. 

Moving towards the building, Genji slipped through the door quietly and started to creep towards the side of the building where McCree and Mercy were stuck in trouble. 

Sneaking through the corridors with silent footsteps, Genji suddenly paused at a door. 

McCree and Mercy on the other hand were still fighting at least twenty plus agents. It was almost impossible to hit the agents hiding inside the windows, and on top of that, the wood blocked a good amount of the damage. “Fuck.” McCree said quietly. 

He pressed up against the cover he sat against, looking at Mercy as she did the same. “How are we going to do this?” She said, her eyes hard with frustration. “Not sure. We can’t sneak around anywhere or make a run for it, cause if they see us they’ll blow our brains out.” McCree grumbled. 

“Then good thing you have your cool cyborg ninja friend to help you out.” Genji spoke from inside the building where he dashed into a room filled with agents peering out of the mostly covered windows. “Thank Christ you’re here, pal.” McCree said, relief on his voice. 

McCree spun around to help his teammate out but Mercy grabbed his arm. “You can’t risk shooting and accidentally hitting Genji!” She pointed out, the cowboy slowly lowered his arm. On the comms, McCree could hear the shrieks and yells of pain coming from the victims of his ninja friend. “He’ll be alright.” Mercy reassured. 

The two were finally able to stand up but McCree didn’t walk forward when Mercy did. Noticing, Mercy stopped in her tracks to look at the cowboy with a puzzled expression. “McCree?” 

In a sudden movement, McCree had spun around and threw down his flash bang a few meters from where he stood. Suddenly, Sombras body became visible and McCree wasted no time to tackle her to the ground and pin her body. “Sombra.” Mercy said as she walked over. Her voice icy with hatred. 

“Angel girl, Joel, fancy seeing you here.” Sombra smirked. “Cut the shit, Sombra. Tell us.” McCree suddenly commanded in a loud booming voice. The usual joking cowboy was now serious, staring down furiously at the trapped girl. “Tell you what? I know a lot of stuff you would want to know, cowboy.” She winked at him, making him grumble. 

“That scientist of yours. We want a name, location, methods! Hell, we’ll even take age!” 

“Hm. And what if I say no?” 

Suddenly, McCree leaned down so their faces were inches apart. “Then I’ll crush your bones until you start speaking.” Putting evidence on his words, McCree put a bit of pressure on Sombras arm that was trapped between McCrees hand and the concrete floor. 

“Hm.. no deal.” Sombra said with the highest amount of confidence. 

“So then what makes you think you’ll be getting out of harm free?” 

Sombra then leant her head up so it was closer to McCree, then let out the cockiest chuckle. “Because you’ve obviously forgotten about your archer and my sniper.” As soon as she finished, a piercing pain shot through McCrees torso. “Jesse!” Mercy shouted. 

In shock, McCree released his prisoner who immediately wriggled out of his grip and waved goodbye before waving her hand across her face, turning her entire body invisible. 

Mercy spun around to spot the sniper and her eyes widened in sudden fear when she noticed the angle of trajectory was aligned directly to her own head. 

Before another bullet could be released from the barrel of the sniper, an arrow flew through the air, hitting the girl in the shoulder. Recognising the danger and pain she was in, Widowmaker grappled onto a building away from the action and escaped. 

“I hit her. She won’t be coming back.” Hanzo said with a huff. He was now situation on the ledge of a building directly above from Mercy, Genji leaping from one of the factories windows. 

“McCree!” Mercy suddenly cried out as she ran towards the man who was slumped to the floor. Genji and Hanzo immediately drew their attention to the cowboy and hurried to join Mercy beside him. 

Mercy quickly placed her hand directly on McCrees wound and pushed down, a tiny glow of gold emitted from the wound before Mercy sighed. “The bullet didn’t pierce too deeply, his wound should be easy to fix. He’ll still be tender though.” 

Hanzo and Genji nodded. Genji stared at McCree with worry and surprisingly, the archer held the same feeling. 

“Genji, Hanzo, can you carry him? We need to get him rested as soon as possible.” 

Both of the boys nodded, each picking up one of McCrees arms to throw around their own shoulders. With the cowboy in tow, the four of them made their way back to their hideout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so tired and so glad I’m finished with this chapter. It’s a boring chapter indeed but I’m definitely going to start moving forward with the next chapter to focus on the relationship we’ve all been waiting for. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The route of healing is a tricky one, especially when you do something as terrible as murder your own brother. But Hanzo starts to feel as if he can finally start healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter but damn I am feeling proud of this one. Hope you enjoy ❤️.

Wrapped in bandages to support the wounds they had received, the three Overwatch agents sat around the bed of their fourth comrade, watching silently as the man on the beds chest rose and fell with each breath he took. He had been out cold for an hour at this point and each second passing where he stayed under the unconscious spell, his team wondered how much longer it would be until they were certain their teammate was going to be alright. 

Earlier, they had managed to get the cowboy home without any complications, besides the fact that he was literally recovering from a bullet wound. They all worked together to carry the larger man up the stairs and into his bed. It wasn’t that McCree was fat, he was in fact very fit, being the most muscular one there. And to put the cherry on the top, he had his towering height. 

Hanzo watched the face of the cowboy who laid on the bed, his eyes glued to his lips that were slightly parted, little huffs of breath escaping after every intake. Hanzo only wanted to watch the breaths he was taking but the longer he stared at the others lips, he became uncomfortable with his own actions and tore his gaze to stare off into a corner of the room.

Angela checked his pulse for the umpteenth that hour, and to no surprise at all, it hadn’t changed speed since the last time she checked about a minute ago. Genji had changed his gaze moments before and was now working on cleaning one of his katanas that was stained with darkened blood.

But even though all of them were in the same room, meters apart, none spoke a single word. Too exhausted and frustrated with the earlier events to even care to strike up a conversation. 

But apparently the silence was only growing Angela’s anger as she let out an annoyed grunt. “We had them! All of them! Widowmaker! Sombra and possibly even that pesky scientist. But, we failed.” At that last part, she drew awfully quiet with her words. “Angela, at least we now know they are here.” Genji tried to reassure her.

“But we had known that from the very beginning. Nothing’s changed. We are now back at square one with no information whatsoever on our target.” She slouched over in her chair, her arms holding up her head. The position was rather strange and surprising to the other two who had never seen their medic sit in any other position than sitting up straight with one leg crossed over the other. 

The two brothers locked eyes for a second before looking at the distressed doctor beside Genji. Genji reached out and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, giving a light squeeze. “Don’t worry, we will get them. I promise.” Even if the relationship between Genji and Angela was not exactly romantic, they were definitely close friends. Friends that supported each other in times of need, friends that made the other laugh or smile when it is needed. The kind of friend Hanzo never had. 

As the lone wolf of the group stared on at the friendship bonding across from him, he longed to know what that felt like. He vaguely remembered himself and his brother having that sort of connection when they were younger but as time grew on and years passed where the older Shimada ventured off by himself, he grew to forget what that had once felt like. 

Suddenly, McCree started to stir from the bed on which he laid upon. All three sets of eyes immediately locked onto the form as Angela stood to approach the bed.

A soft groan escaped the cowboy before his eyes opened just a crack. A feeling of relief was shared between the ones already awake. McCree glanced around the room and after a moment of grounding himself to the present, Angela started her medical interrogation. 

“Jesse, how are you feeling?” She asked softly, as to not startle the cowboy. 

“Awful, doc. Just awful.” McCree said, tiredly. Angela nodded, not really expecting any other answer. “Well, you were shot through your chest. So I don’t expect you to be perfect for some time. At least with my healing your body will be able to repair itself much quicker than usual. But Jesse. That blow was fatal, any second later and we could have lost you.” 

Silence hung the air for a few long seconds before Jesse nodded. “Thank you doc, for once again saving my life.” He smiled, despite being in agonising pain. Angela just nodded and gave a pat to his head. “Of course.” 

“McCree, I have to apologise, earlier I-“ he was cut off by the scruffy voice of the cowboy. “Don’t sweat it Hanzo, it wasn’t your fault she was able to land a shot on me.” 

“Well, it sort of was, considering I was suppose to be fighting her. However, I tried to sneak around to get a better angle without her seeing, but she beat me to the surprise.” Hanzo’s head lowered in shame. From the moment he had laid eyes on McCree’s figure slumping to the ground, he had felt the familiar pain of guilt he tried ever so hard to push away. 

“Don’t you worry about that, Hanzo. We all fought today. And I happened to come out with the injury in the end. Ain’t no one to blame.” Hanzo just nodded and fell back into silence. 

“Well, Why don’t I go out, get some food from the store and cook up a massive meal to get our minds off of this, hm?” Angela suggested, a small smile on her lips. Recently, the four of them only had the time to made sandwiches or prepare a small microwave meal to satisfy their hunger. So the idea of a nice hot meal sounded heavenly. The three men nodding their heads quickly to the idea. 

Angela chuckled before making her way to the door. “Very well then, I shall go get dressed to go out. I will be back in a while. Jesse, rest up until then.” And with that, she left. 

Genji rose from his chair moments after she left. “While Angela is out, I shall meditate in the garden. Hanzo, feel free to join me if you feel you need it.” After that, he also left the room. Leaving the archer and gunslinger in the room alone.

Hanzo had decided that meditating did not sound like a terrible idea, besides, he had nothing else more interesting. But before he had the chance to follow after his brother, McCree spoke up from where he laid in the bed. “Hanzo.” 

“Yes, McCree?” Hanzo said, pausing in his tracks and turning his head the slightest. 

“Even though I did forgive ya, I know yer still thinking about it. About Widowmaker.” 

Hanzo cleared his throat, not sure what to say for a second. “What makes you say that?” 

“Cause, it’s the same with Genji. He’s forgiven you for something unforgivable. So right about now I bet you’re feeling terrible. And even though I forgave you for something that wasn’t even your fault, you still can’t forgive yourself. Can you?” 

Hanzo now turned to face McCree entirely, staring at the cowboy with look that could only further confirm McCrees statement. 

“McCree, I... days ago you couldn’t even talk to me unless it was reminding me of my past. Now you are saying you forgive me? You cannot be serious.” 

Hanzo searched every inch of McCrees face for a sign of foolery. That he was just mocking Hanzo. But no matter how hard he searched, the only emotion he could find was McCrees own feelings of guilt for what Hanzo had said and pain from his wounds. 

“I’m serious, Hanzo. I may have had my doubts ‘bout ya. But, I hafta admit you are one tough soldier. Basically what I’m trying to get at is that, I’m sorry.” 

Baffled. Baffled, shocked, stunned. All words used to describe Hanzo at this very moment. He stared, eyes widened at the cowboy on the bed. “I’m sorry, I must have misheard you.” 

“Nope, I’m apologising. I’m sorry for all the shit I said to ya, I really am. You’ve proved yourself trustworthy to this team but I still had my doubts and treated ya like shit. So I’m really sorry.” McCree said, his eyes now holding the feeling of guilt that Hanzo presented in them every second of the day. 

“I forgive you.”

“You do?”

“If you forgive me for endangering you like I had done earlier, then I can forgive you for being rightfully angry at me.” 

“You mean it?” 

Hanzo had moved back to the bed and sat down in the chair he was sitting in earlier, nodding. 

“Yes. I do.” 

“Aw shucks, Hanzo. You really know how to make a man feel better.” McCree said, the usual grin the cowboy displayed returning to his face. Hanzo felt relieved.

Still, Hanzo knew he would continue to feel shame and guilt, no matter how many times he apologised to his Brother or McCree. But for now, he felt as if this were a massive step in his life and for the first time, he felt as if he could start healing.


	8. Chapter 8

The days passed slower, McCree had spent them in his bed or downstairs on the couch, unable to move much due to his healing injuries. But as soon as Mercy said he was well enough to stand, he immediately began training again, even if he wasn’t allowed out on the missions just yet, he wanted to be prepared. 

The missions still continued as usual. Mercy and Genji patrolling the streets as Hanzo scanned the buildings from above. Besides the change of location and the lack of McCree, The missions seemed to be almost the same as they were before. 

At first, McCree had objected to the idea of Hanzo being alone while they were out on patrol but without any other better ideas, McCree had to accept the plan. 

Luckily, they hadn’t seen anything out of the ordinary without McCree, knowing that if they did run into some trouble, it would be a tad bit inconvenient without a fourth teammate to help them. 

But everyday McCree grew closer to being healed enough to join them, the fear of being caught off guard in a fight slowly eased away. 

McCree had started to take up his spare time training in the backyard. Of course, It would be too loud to shoot his peacekeeper in such a small residential area, so he stuck to practicing hand to hand combat. Whenever they could, Genji, Mercy or even Hanzo trained with him. 

On the plus side of things, Mercy and Genji were shocked at first to see Hanzo and McCree interacting like friends. Hanzo still had his moments where he would be stuck in a shitty mood for hours, speaking rudely to anyone who spoke with him. But after a few days, McCree was able to recognise when Hanzo was feeling those sorts of emotions and steered clear of him until he calmed down. 

Finally, after weeks of awkward tension, the whole team were happy and comfortable to join the each other for team meetings and breakfast. Genji even swore he saw Hanzo smile a few times. 

The change in atmosphere inside their hideout was a massive relief for Hanzo in particular. Because now, he could go almost a whole day without feeling guilty. But nightmares always were there to remind him. 

Hanzo woke in his bed, his eyes were wide and he had a dry feeling in his throat, it made him wonder if the scream he let out in his dream had followed into real life. After no one came running into his room for the next five minutes, he safely assumed it was just in his dream. 

After dreams like those, Hanzo found it particularly uncomfortable to fall back asleep, the fear of dropping right back into the same dream or a similar one was enough to encourage him to stay away. 

Hanzo glanced over to his right, where a small black rectangular box said, displaying the time on it. 4.48am. Deciding that it wasn’t a bad time to get up, he moved to the edge of his bed and slid off. He moved to his closet to pull out an outfit that he would wear for today’s missions before heading for the bathroom. 

A nice steamy shower was always a perfect idea after a nightmare. The hot spray of the shower head washed away Hanzos thoughts, preparing him for an unpredictable day with a clear mind. 

After his shower, he got dressed and headed downstairs to meditate. It was something that he had been doing more often recently, trying to find the peace within himself. 

Hanzo walked outside, towards the back of the backyard where a few large rocks sat, perfect size for someone to sit on. It was his and Genji’s usual spot, slightly away from the main house and shaded by a large tree. Hanzo climbed onto the rock and then slowly sat down with his legs folded underneath him. Once he closed his eyes, he felt content, mind slipping away from everything else around him as he relaxed. 

He wasn’t sure how long it had been when he opened his eyes, but the sun was much higher in the sky now and to his surprise, his brother was sitting on a rock beside him, deep in meditation. 

Hanzo took a deep breath, letting the air fill his lungs before stepping off the rock. Without disturbing his brother, he walked inside to find the rest of his team. 

Angela and McCree were standing by the stove top, McCrees back leaning against the bench as he had his arms crossed. Angela was flipping over a pancake that sat in the pan she was holding, the two chatting casually. 

Angela turned to head when she heard the back door close and smiled warmly at Hanzo. “Good Morning, Hanzo. I hope you slept well.” Hanzo tried not to think about his nights sleep, not wanting to bring back the memories of his nightmares that he worked so hard to forget. “Thank you, I hope you did as well.” 

“Hanzo, If yer up for it, I’d really like the help with some training today.” McCree said, Hanzo nodded, taking a seat at the table in the middle of the room, “Yes, I suppose I could use the help as well.”

“After breakfast then?” After Hanzo nodded, McCree smiled and walked off to go get changed out of his pyjamas. Since he spent all his time trapped in this house, McCree didn’t see the reason to get out of his pyjamas, only changing when he trained. 

Angela set down all of the pancakes and fruits she made onto the centre of the table. McCree came downstairs dressed to start eating and Genji had come inside after Angela called out to him. 

Hanzo usually didn’t join in on the morning conversations, just listened to the others as they blabbered random stories and jokes to entertain the others. 

“Alright, Genji, Genji, what about this one? Why did the chicken cross the road?” McCree started, a grin on his face, with a sigh, Genji responded. “I have no idea, McCree, why did he?” 

“To get to the little bitch’s house.” Genji seemed a little confused, not getting the punchline until McCree continued. “Knock Knock.” 

“Who is there?” 

“The chicken.” McCrees grin was so wide on his face and when Genji realised, the look on his face made McCree burst out into a loud laughter. The joke didn’t amuse Hanzo at all, but the look on his brothers face of complete and utter annoyance did. He couldn’t contain a small chuckle, but even though he thought it was quiet, it was enough to draw attention from everyone else on that table. 

All eyes were on him, making him shift uncomfortably in his seat while he let out a little cough. “Well butter my biscuit, did you just laugh?” McCree grinned widely. 

“It was hardly a laugh!” Hanzo retaliated, his arms folded over his chest. “But it was still a laugh, brother! That’s impressive. I haven’t heard that In a long time.” 

Hanzo just scoffed and turned his head away from the rest of the table. “I am not some emotionless thing, I can laugh if I want to.” 

“Hey now, no complaints here. Just surprised, is all.” McCree said as he scooped up some cut up fruits and dropped them into his mouth. 

Once they were finished and all of their dishes were neatly away, the group split up to do their daily activities before the mission later that day. 

Genji and Angela headed off to call Winston, having to inform him on everything that happened, even if there was nothing to tell at all. 

Hanzo waited in the backyard for McCree so they could begin their training. Without wasting much time, the two found themselves rolling around on the ground throwing punches and kicks in no time. 

The training had started going well, Both men having won some matches. But then one particular match, Hanzo was on top of McCree, trying to use his legs to pin the other mans arms down to the floor.

McCree seeing an opening with his prosthetic arm, grabbed Hanzo and attempted to throw the two over so he was on top, it wasn’t until he felt a growing pain in his back did he regret it. “Argh!” 

Hanzo immediately froze up and looked at McCrees face, concern creeping onto his expression. It wasn’t uncommon to let out an annoyed or frustrated grunt during training. But they all knew the difference between a frustrated grunt and a pained one. 

“McCree what is the matter? Are you hurt?” He gently moved off of the bigger man, hoping to not hurt him further. “‘m fine. Just a cramp.” McCree spoke with a strain to his voice. Trying to lie flat on his back, McCree tried to sooth his own pain. “Ah, Cramps.” Hanzo watched McCrees expression as it scrunched in uncomfortable pain. “I have an idea, where is it?” 

“Just on my back.” McCree rolled onto his side to prod the affected area. 

“Alright, roll onto your stomach.” 

McCree looked up at Hanzo, trying to figure out what he was going to do. “I swear, Hanzo, if you pull some chiropractor shit on me, I’ll blow your brains out. That shit scares the hell out of me.” Hanzo rolled his eyes. “Trust me.” 

McCree finally obliged and rolled onto his stomach, Arms supporting his face against the grass. It occurred to him what was happening when he felt Hanzo slide onto his lower back, his legs either side of the lying mans body. 

“O-oh. Hanzo, you don’t hafta do that. It’s starting to feel better now anyways.” McCree started, but it was true, the tight pain was starting to fade. “Nonsense, your back will still feel like cramping up if you don’t do something about it. A massage cannot do you any harm.” 

Giving up trying to protest the idea, McCree just focused on relaxing so the massage could actually do its effect on his sore muscles. 

McCree could feel Hanzo’s Hands begin to run up his back to the area where the cramp was hurting the most and started to knead the skin there firmly, being careful not to be too rough. 

McCree couldn’t hold in a pleased sound, closing his eyes to enjoy the feeling of his muscles being kneaded like dough. The feeling was incredible, Hanzo felt like he knew exactly what he was doing. 

“You do this a lot?” McCree asked out of curiosity. “When we were younger, My brother and I would give each other a massage after we trained. So yes, I used to. But even after many years I still remember exactly what to do.” 

McCree could only nod back, too indulged in the feeling of being massaged to care about anything else. He didn’t even seem to care that he was lying on the grass outside. 

Hanzo continued for a while, the only sound between the two was the occasional groan or sigh of satisfaction from McCree. When Hanzo finished, the cowboy grunted out at the sudden loss of feeling. Hanzo moved his legs to get up from where he was sitting on McCrees lower back. 

“Why thank you, Hanzo. That was much needed.” He said, shuffling to sit up. “You’re quite welcome.” 

“Hey, guys.” A familiar green ninja said as he walked outside, probably on his way to meditate. “How is your training going?” 

“Mighty fine. Your brother here has some skilled hands.” The two Shimada brothers froze up to those words. Genji slowly turned to look right at McCree. “What do you mean by that, McCree?” 

McCree looked confused when he saw the bewildered expression on Hanzo’s face and the changed atmosphere around the cyborg. Then it clicked. “Oh! No! Darn-it! He gave me a massage when I got a cramp, not like that ya perv!” 

The other two both seemed to relax. “Ah, that makes sense.” Genji said with a laugh. “Oh brother, you should have seen the look on your face!” Hanzo’s stared daggers into Genji as the other laughed. 

“Wait a sec, Hanzo. I can understand from Genji when he misinterpreted what I said but, you? Didn’t take you for the dirty minded kind of folk.” McCree said with a small smirk. 

Hanzo just rolled his eyes. “I’m not a fool, and I’m not dirty minded either. It just sounded off.” 

“Uh-huh.” McCree said with the most sarcastic tone he could pull. “Change of subjects, where’s the doc?” 

“Angela went out a while ago to get food. She was wondering if you could cook us something while we are gone for when we return.” Genji said, walking over to his usual meditating spot. 

“Well, certainly.” McCree replied with a smile. 

Angela had become the one that went out and retrieved all the groceries for the group as to be fair, she was the only really one who could do it. 

McCree was a well known wanted criminal that wore cowboy clothes, nothing normal there. Hanzo looked second best to an ordinary human but he wasn’t the type to do daily activities without causing some sort of scene. And it was kind of self explanatory for Genji. Angela it was.

She had no complaints about it either, it soothed her to be able to explore the city and pick up groceries on an afternoon like a normal person would. 

“I am going to meditate for a bit before our mission, you should go prepare yourself, brother.” 

Hanzo nodded at the idea, figuring it would be clever to make sure his weapon was in perfect condition. So as Genji perfectly perched himself onto the rock, Hanzo, followed by McCree, headed inside to retrieve his bow. “I’m gonna take a nap.” McCree said as he followed Hanzo up the stairs. 

They parted ways to go to their own rooms and once the doors were closed, the house fell silent. 

——————————

McCree woke to a bang downstairs. It had sounded like a door slamming and McCree was on his feet in seconds, pulling open his door to see Hanzo running past, also concerned for the loud bang. 

McCree followed Hanzo down the stairs quickly to find Genji standing beside a very panicked Angela. She had dropped the bag of groceries at the door when she came in and was now hiding in Genji’s chest. “Angela, talk to me, what happened.” 

After a second of frantic breaths, Angela managed to speak clearly without jumbling over her words in a panic. “Talon! They’re attacking the street beside ours! Pulling children from the houses! I ran when a soldier saw me.” 

With wide eyes, the men in the room looked at each other, knowing exactly their next move was without even speaking. 

Hanzo and McCree headed back up the stairs to retrieve their own weapons before Hanzo made a quick stop to Genji’s room to grab his swords. Once they were back downstairs, they found Angela, holding her Caduceus staff, and Genji waiting at the door. 

“Come on, we simply can’t waste any more time!” Angela said with worried eyes. Hanzo handed over Genji’s swords before the four quickly followed each other outside, Angela leading the group to the attack. 

Angela paused beside a brick wall that opened at the streets entrance, they slowly crept up to the opening to peer in, sickened by their sights. 

There were parents on the ground, battered and bloody as they attempted to fight the agents for their children. Children were screaming and crying as they were ripped away from their families and being forced into black vans. 

“Why are they taking the kids?!” McCree said through gritted teeth. “I thought Winston meant older people. Like twenty or something! Not ten year old children!” 

“To recruit them young, train them up for years so they can become Talon killing machines.” Angela said sadly, watching a young girl being pried from her mother. “Jesus Christ.” McCree said, shaking his head. 

“Angela, what’s the plan, we need to do something.” Genji said quickly. 

“Okay, Hanzo, how good is your aim?” She said, turning to the archer. Hanzo didn’t look impressed by her question. “Are you questioning my skill leve-?” 

“I’m asking if you will be able to shoot a man holding a kid from some distance and not hurt that kid!” She hissed at him, not having the time to deal with his egotistical behaviour. 

“Yes.” 

“Then get on a roof and start shooting.” 

At once, Hanzo took a few steps back and then took a running start to climb up a buildings brick wall onto its roof. Angela turned to the others. “As soon as the first arrow is released, we run in.” 

The other two nod, Angela turning to head to watch the street. Once she sees the slim blue arrow be released from Hanzo’s hold on the roof, she yells out. “Now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been raining all day today and it’s making me relaxed and motivated. I have so many ideas I want to bring in and cannot wait to add them.


	9. Chapter 9

The fight was difficult, the team now had to be extra careful with making steady shots so they did not accidentally injure a child, the Talon agents seemed to understand this and made it more difficult for them as the held the children closer, using the small fragile bodies as shields. 

Genji had started using a tactic by sneaking behind parked cars and lawn decorations to take down their enemy by surprise. Hanzo using a similar tactic but instead of surprising them from behind or beside, he’d take them from above. 

Somewhere during their fight, Hanzo’s attention had been drawn to a small boy attempting to fight his way out of his attackers hands. Though the Talon agent was twice his size and probably three times his weight, the little fighter kicked and scratched the Agent with all his might. 

With one particular good kick to the nuts, the guard had released the boy in surprise and pain, giving the kid to make a break for it down the street, turning into an alleyway between two buildings. The agent recovered quickly and chased after the boy. Hanzo knew he should probably stay and help snipe the enemy team but something pushed him to go save that boy. 

“Hanzo, where are you going?” Angela called over the comms when she noticed their archer climbing from the building he was stationed on to run past enemy lines into an alleyway. “I will be right back.” 

He heard Mercy sigh but paid little mind to it, his eyes searching for the boy and his attacker. 

He heard a scream to his right and changed course just in time to find the boy on the floor with the agent on top of him. Although, he thought that this was the boy and the attacker. During that small break where the boy and the agent had gone out of his eyesight, they seemed to have changed appearance. 

The young boy, once with black hair, now had green spiky hair that stood on an angle on his head. And the agent, once dressed in a black and red armoured suit, was now In an orange outfit and had silky black hair that was tied together by a loose ribbon. 

Frozen in place, Hanzo watched as the _’Agent’_ drew a long sword from its sheath and readied it in right hand, prepared to strike. 

Suddenly, the scene became painfully familiar to Hanzo as he stared at his younger self, standing above a younger Genji who had tears streaming down his fear written face. 

Hanzo’s stomach dropped when younger Hanzo raised the sword high in the air, jumping forward to strike. Hanzo mimicked younger Hanzos movements and leapt forward to stop him, yelling at him in protest. 

Those his efforts didn’t reach the others ears and soon enough, he heard the slice that took his younger brothers life. 

——————————

Hanzo jolted upright In his bed, the nightmares images flashing in his mind on repeat. Desperately, trying to ground himself in reality, Hanzo tried to ignore his dream and focus on something else, anything else. 

He tried to think of the mission yesterday, When Angela came running home from the store to inform the others that Talon was invading the streets beside theirs, they had fought the Talon agents off who retreated with no hostages. For the rest of the evening, Angela had tended to the many wounds that the people in the community had received while the men gone around to support anyone who had received some trauma over the attack. 

No matter how hard he tried to think of the grateful faces of the families who they had saved, The only face Hanzo could think of was Genji’s. How he smiled when he first saw Hanzo that night, How his expression fell when he first realised what Hanzo’s intentions were and finally, the lifeless look on his baby brothers face when Hanzo had dealt his last attack. 

Hanzo hadn’t even realised he was crying, his mind to jumbled with pictures to even come to terms with what was happening in reality. But when he did, he then also realised that his throat was dry. At first, he had only thought it was the same dryness he received after a nightmare but when he heard footsteps in the hallway, his face paled at the realisation that he had indeed yelled out during his nightmare. 

The door opened slowly and Hanzo couldn’t help but flinch as he watched, a familiar head peeked around the corner and eyes settled upon Hanzo. Once the intruder realised Hanzo was awake, the door pushed open more and in stepped the cowboy that slept two rooms down from his. 

“Hanzo? You alright?” McCree asked cautiously, watching Hanzo’s wary eyes as he watched each movement McCree made. “I am fine. I apologise if I had disturbed you.” Hanzo said, face turning away from the cowboy quickly to hide his red eyes. 

“Hm. Now I can tell that you ain’t fine at all.” McCree started to approach the bed slowly, concerned from his friend. “Then why bother asking if I was alright? If you already know the answer?” Hanzo snapped back, causing McCree to halt where he was standing. 

“Because I wanted to see if you’d tell me yourself.” McCree spoke softly, eyes warm with concern and comfort. “Hey now, I understand if you want me to leave. But, I’m also here if you want my help, just let me know what you need.” 

Thinking deeply about it, Hanzo was used to being alone. He had been through many nights like this one. He’d stay up for hours, wondering what was real and what wasn’t, wondering if he hadn’t done what he had done, where would he be? But even though he was pretty much used to being alone and going through dark times like these, it never made it easier when he was going through it. 

He had heard from Genji that without a helping hand, without Zenyatta, Genji would probably still be the rebellious and angry person he used to be. And if he had one piece of advice for Hanzo, it would be that sometimes, getting that helping hand from someone else, wasn’t always a terrible idea. 

So when Hanzo responded to McCree, not only did it surprise the cowboy in front of him, it also surprised himself. “Yes. I.. think I could use the help... please.” 

McCree felt a pang to the heart with the way Hanzo’s voice broke when he said ‘please.’ Immediately, he moved over to sit himself beside the archer, carefully, pulling the other into a hug. 

Slowly, Hanzo returned the hug. Smelling the cigar and whiskey scent that radiated off of the other. Hanzo leant against the taller man and closed his eyes, relaxing in the comfort that he received from the surprisingly gentle cowboy. McCree said nothing else, just focused on making the archer in his arms feel safe and relaxed. Hanzo could feel the slight raise in McCrees chest as he breathed in only for it to dip back down when he exhaled. Hanzo closed his eyes and listened to the small breaths that McCree took. 

When Hanzo reopened his eyes, he was shocked to find that the sun outside his window was high in the sky and that he was now properly lying down beside a large sleeping cowboy. His eyes widened when he remembered last night, remembering that he had asked for the comfort of McCree and because of that, he was now waking up in his arms. 

Hanzo realised that if any of the other house members found out about this, a gossip would quickly spread to the entire Overwatch Team. With everyone wanting to know the details of McCree and Hanzo’s ‘relationship.’ 

But the one person he feared the most for finding out, was his very own Brother. His best friend and his brother in the same bed. No one would believe the real story, everyone he knew would certainly jump straight to conclusion. 

Hanzo jumped out of the bed, hissing at the sleeping cowboy. “McCree! McCree! Get up!” He spoke quietly, in case anyone was around their rooms. 

McCree only groaned, rolling over to fall back asleep. “I’m sleepin’ ‘ere.” He groaned. Hanzo glared at the man in his bed and picked up a pillow. With precise aim, he pegged the pillow right at the cowboys head. 

“Jesus! What!?” McCree yelled as he sat up, looking at Hanzo who panicked and shushed the other. “Get up. No one can find you in my room.” 

“And why not, darlin’?” McCree said with a grin, only fueling the archers anger. “Because nothing happened here! But if anyone were to find you, they would most certainly think something happened.” Hanzo walked around the bed to pull the cowboy to his feet. “Alright, alright, I’m up. Sheesh.” 

“Good. Now quickly, we have to make it seem like nothing happened.” Hanzo pulled McCree by his prosthetic arm towards the door and pulled it open, walking out into the hallway with him. 

Thankfully, the hallway was empty which made it easy for Hanzo to pull McCree towards the door of his room and push it open. “I can do it myself just fine, Hanzo.” McCree sighed, walking to his own room before shutting the door. Hanzo sighed in relief and turned to walk to his own room but suddenly froze in place. 

“Brother, you are finally awake.” Genji said from behind him where the staircase was. He turned back around to see his brother who had only just walked up the stairs, hiding his relief, Hanzo politely bowed at his younger brother. “Good morning Genji. How are you this morning?” 

Hanzo pretended as if he had just gone to the bathroom and was returning to his own room to get ready for the day. Genji followed along happily and chatted to his brother about the any random little thing that he could start a conversation about. Hanzo didn’t mind, he listened as he got dressed, letting his brother sit on his bed behind him. 

Just as Hanzo was finishing with adjusting his boots when he brother stopped talking midway through one of his sentences. 

“Genji?” Confused, Hanzo turned around to look at his suddenly quiet brother to find that he was looking at a grey shirt with a print on it that said “Howdy.” In large black letters. 

“Isn’t this... McCrees?” 

His brother turned to look at him and even through the faceplate, Hanzo could feel the eyes of his brother staring right at him. 

Hanzo gulped, opened his mouth to speak, maybe think of a quick excuse but was suddenly cut off by a very excited giggle from his brother. “Oh. My. God!! Hanzo! You should have told me!” 

Genji jumped up from the bed and walked over to hug Hanzo. Hanzo had never seen his little brother so excited as he patted Hanzo on the back. “Look at my big brother go! Getting himself a boyfriend!” 

The word _Boyfriend_ is what snapped him back into reality. 

“Genji, no, its not what you think. Yes, McCree was in my room, but no, we aren’t dating. And nothing happened. I was having a difficult night and he just comforted me.” 

“Hanzo, ‘Comforting.’ Doesn’t include taking your shirt off.” 

“I don’t remember him taking it off, so I must have fallen asleep. Nothing happened between us Genji. Just a.. hug.” 

That seemed to refill Genji’s energy as he leapt onto the bed. “Brother! Do you know what this could mean though!?” 

“It means nothing, Genji.” Hanzo spoke, folding up the shirt McCree had left behind neatly to return to him later. 

“No, no. It definitely means something. Hanzo, You aren’t a huggy person.” 

“It does not matter whether I was a ‘huggy’ person or not.” 

“Yes it does, you never hug me.” 

“You have never asked for a hug.” 

“But you asked the cowboy for a hug.” 

Hanzo rolled his eyes, annoyed that he was getting no where with his brother. “Genji, there is absolutely nothing going on between McCree and I. Leave it at that.” 

“Whatever you say, brother.” Genji got up and retrieved the shirt. “I’ll take this to him for you, see what he has to say about it.” 

Hanzo quickly snatched the once neatly folded shirt from his brothers grasp before he could go anywhere with the shirt. “You will do no such thing. And will not mention this to anyone, understand?” 

Genji snickered as he left the room, waving his hand at his brother. “Yeah, yeah. Lips are sealed.” 

Once the door was closed again, Hanzo sat down on his bed as he stared at the shirt in his hands, a frown on his face. “Everyone will know in the timespan of an hour.” He murmured to himself. 

——————————

After returning the shirt to McCree who blushed a light pink when he was handed back his very childish pyjama shirt, he headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

He hadn’t seen anyone downstairs yet and figured they had been doing other things. Hanzo made himself a sandwich with leftover meat and lettuce in the fridge before sitting outside to eat it. 

Halfway through his sandwich, he spotted McCree entering the kitchen to pour himself a mug of coffee. 

McCree then sat down at the table and picked up the newspaper to read. Although not knowing any French whatsoever, he just stared at the pictures and tried to figure out a story that went along with it for fun. 

Hanzo finished his breakfast and stood up to walk back inside of the kitchen. McCree looked up to smile at him. “Howdy.” He said casually. “Hello.” Hanzo replied with before standing nearby McCree with his arms folded. 

“I never got a chance to thank you last night.” Hanzo said. McCree placed down the coffee mug and newspaper in his hands before smiling back at the archer. “No problem at all, anytime you need. I’m just happy to help.” 

Hanzo resisted a blush, feeling suddenly very nervous around McCree after everything Genji had said about the two. He hadn’t told McCree that Genji was actually the one who had found his shirt earlier so whilst they were alone, Hanzo went to tell him. 

He opened his mouth but was cut off when Angela entered the room. She smiled at the two as she stood in the doorway. Hanzo suddenly became suspicious and worried that Genji had told her something but was relieved when she said nothing about it. “You two, I’ve been looking for you. Winston wants to speak with us all.” After that, she spun around and sauntered away. 

McCree and Hanzo both stopped what they were doing, McCree downing his coffee in one last gulp before following after the medic to the office. 

Genji was already there sitting on a chair but even with the faceplate on, Hanzo knew for a fact that Genji was grinning widely at the sight of the two walking in together. Glaring at his brother, Hanzo moved to sit down beside him.

McCree sat in the chair beside Hanzo and after setting up the call with Winston, Angela sat on the chair at the very end of the semicircle, opposite to Genji. 

Winstons face appeared in a matter of seconds with a wide smile. “Hello all, I hope you are doing well.” He greeted them. “Hey there big guy, we are doing great.” McCree replied with a smile. 

“I’ve got some good news for you. After Genji and Angela had recovered some information about the scientist whilst on your most recent mission,” 

Hanzo and McCree turned to the other two, they hadn’t been informed that they had found anything yesterday but Angela just smiled. “we wanted to surprise you I guess. A little girl had seen him and heard him talking to an agent.” She said with a happy tone to her voice. 

“So at the end of this week, a ship will arrive to pick you four up and bring you back to Gibraltar.” Winston stated. Relief filled everyone in the room. Being on the mission that they were on meant they had to be constantly looking out for something or constantly be ready to leave if a Talon agent found their location. Leaving meant they would be able to relax in their own rooms back at the base without the constant worry of the lives of everyone in the houses around them. 

“Hell yeah. That sounds fantastic, Winston.” McCree grinned. Angela giggled and clapped her hands together happily. “I can’t wait to see everyone else.” She said with a smile. 

“Well, just one more week to go with the same patrolling and then you are free of your duties for now.” Winston said. “You will then be on break for two weeks. Anyways I do have to leave now, but I will keep you updated if anything else happens. Good luck, Team.”

And with that, the call ended and Angela got up to turn off the holoscreen, turning to the others with a smile. “You heard the man, one more week. Now go get ready, we have patrol in ten minutes.” She dismissed. And with that, the four of them departed from the room to gather their weapons. Starting their countdown until they could return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And hence, the beginning of their very problematic and odd but adorable and supportive relationship.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait :(  
> Corona sucks and I guess I’m just having a hard time to find any motivation right now. But suddenly after playing a whole bunch of Overwatch I became inspired again and wrote the rest of this chapter and the start of another. Hope everyone who reads this is doing well despite Corona. Keep safe <3

Old wooden door creaking open just enough for a person to slip through the crack. Quiet footsteps muffled by soft socks, stopping in front of a door to push it open slowly. 

Stepping into the room, then closing the door before walking towards the bed in the corner where a figure lies half asleep, holding back the covers to allow the newcomer to slip in. The smell of whiskey and smoke filled his lungs as his eyes closed, pressing against the heat of the man beside him. 

They had started a routine of this in the past few nights where Hanzo would stay up just a little bit longer, enough for any unwanted attention to fall asleep before he snuck across to McCree’s room where the other would be waiting for him. 

At first they tried to sleep on different sides of the bed. Just allowing the presence of the other as comfort. But after they started waking up, tangled in each other’s arms and legs, they gave into the temptation and started sleeping closer. 

Neither spoke much about it during the day, both deciding on their own that it was only a nighttime deal, but as the week grew on, McCree started to feel an unfamiliar warmth in his chest every-time the silent archer snuck into his room at night. 

Not wanting to think too deeply on it, McCree had set a label for the feeling as ‘Excitement that comes with doing a sneaky thing’, but McCree knew for sure he had never felt such a warm yet frightening feeling before.

Unable to tell if the other was feeling the same sort of strange warmth, McCree took it upon himself to stay silent and ignore the feeling that grew stronger as the week went on. 

The most frightening part about it was that it all happened very suddenly. Sure, there was a warm feeling there before, but McCree had convinced himself it was just the burn of hatred and anger. However, now that he was certain he did not feel those same emotions after he forgave Hanzo, he feared for what the warmth could be or what it could potentially grow into. 

But for now, he buried those thoughts deep into the back of his mind, focusing on the body beside him as he slept. One last look at Hanzos sleeping face and one last touch to his silky smooth hair, McCree closed his eyes to join the other in a peaceful slumber. 

Nights for McCree and Hanzo weren’t panic free. Nightmares were a constant reminder that life wasn’t perfect but the feeling of having someone beside you that knows and understands is enough to calm either of them down so that they are able to drift back off to sleep. 

——————————

Friday Morning, Their last full day in Paris. Angela had called off patrols that day as everything had been quiet all week and it gave the team plenty of time to pack and prepare for their departure tomorrow. 

McCree woke during the later hours of the morning to find his bed empty and cold. It wasn’t unusual to wake up alone, in fact, Hanzo always made sure to wake up way earlier than McCree to start his day. 

McCree sat up in the bed, rubbing his beardy face with his numb flesh arm before standing up. He groans as he stretches all the muscles in his body, letting his stiff joints crack back into life. 

After getting dressed and a quick trip to the loo, McCree makes his way downstairs to pour the remainders of the coffee pot, made earlier by Angela, into a mug. 

He peered outside the back window to watch the archer meditating in the sun, something he was always doing. McCree admired the way Hanzo’s face fell into peace and contentment as he meditated. And he often catches himself watching Hanzo too often.

This morning as he stares at the man outside, Little did he know a green cyborg ninja dude was silently entering the room, catching the cowboy staring at his brother with obvious heart eyes.

“McCree, what are you looking at?” Genji spoke, already knowing the answer, but still curious about the others response.

McCree jumped a little, turning to Genji with a surprised look that he tried to mask with a neutral one but failed miserably at. “Hm, just uh, looking at the yard. All it’s green grass.” 

“Mhm. Just the garden?” 

“That’d be correct.”

“Nothing to do with the man out there?” 

“No sirree.” 

“Bullshit. McCree. You were always so terrible at lying.” Jesse cackled, hands going up to show his palms in surrender. There was no used hiding anything from Genji, the man knew McCree better than McCree knew himself. “Fine, fine.” 

Genji moved to sit at the table and McCree watched him, sipping his hot coffee without any care that the bitter taste burnt his tongue, at least it distracted him from the awkward tension that suddenly filled the room. “What are your intentions with my brother.” 

“Jeez, Genji, I don’t know.” McCree turned his head away, unable to look at the other anymore. “Well it’s obvious there’s something happening there. I’m not as oblivious as you think I am, Cowman. I can see the signs.” 

“Well I never said you were oblivious, Genji. Truth be told I don’t really know what’s happening there either.” McCree settled for watching the dark liquid in his cup swirl as he rotated the cup in an anticlockwise direction. 

Genji turned to look outside at his peaceful brother meditation who was completely unaware of the conversation happening inside. “Well, what do you feel when you look at him?” 

“What do I feel? I don’t know, normal I guess?” McCree lied with a quick shrug to his shoulders. McCree swore he could see Genji narrowing his eyes despite the others faceplate in place. 

“Nothing different to when you see other people?” 

“I don’t think so?”

For some reason, that wasn’t the answer Genji wanted to hear. He wasn’t sure whether McCree was just unconvinced with his own feelings or was lying straight to his face. Either way, he was Intrigued to find out more, Genji decided to push a tinsy tiny bit further into the topic and let out a little secret he had accidentally found out about.

“So then, what’s the deal with the ‘sleeping in each other’s beds’ situation.” 

McCrees eyes widened and spat the coffee he had sipped right back into the cup before finally looking at the ninja. “Shit, Genji, I- Uh..” he paused, taking a deep breath before narrowing his eyes. “Now how in the hell would you know about that?” 

Genji smirked behind his faceplate and brought his hands up to rest him chin on. “You left your shirt in my brothers room the first night. I was the one who found it.” 

McCree raised a single eyebrow and turned his attention to the window to watch Hanzo’s still body on the rock. “You did, huh?” Genji nodded. Why hadn’t Hanzo told McCree? Perhaps he was embarrassed? 

When he turned back to Genji, he frowned. “Get that smug look of yer face.” Genji chuckled. “How do you know that I’m being ‘smug’?” Because of course, no one could see Genji’s expression. It was a thing Genji enjoyed but others hated because they had no idea what the ninja was thinking. 

“Genji, I’ve been working along side you for years now. Don’t you think I would’ve picked up a few tricks along the way?” McCree said as he turned to pour the rest of the dark liquid into the drain before settling the mug in the sink to worry about later. 

“Perhaps. But I’m still a sneaky ninja.” Genji said with a hint of playfulness on his tone. Despite being a ex-blackwatch agent who slaughtered thousands of talon agents, Genji was still able to keep his childlike and goofy personality. 

McCree always found that funny. That the brothers Hanzo and Genji were polar opposites. Genji being the brighter one that loved being around others and Hanzo being the lone wolf who kept to himself and never smiled. 

Speaking of the devil, as soon as McCree turned back to look at Genji, the back door slid open, Hanzo stepping inside. He brushed his feet on the mat before turning his attention to the two others in the room who seemed to pause at his entrance. “Did I interrupt something?” 

Genji and McCree were quick to shake their heads but Hanzo still narrowed his gaze at the two. “Have you started packing yet? We do leave tomorrow and there are many things we need to do before then.” Hanzo spoke as he grabbed an apple from the fridge. 

Genji nodded. “All packed in my room, but I did promise Angela I would help her pack up the study and I bet she’s already started without me. See you two later.” He stood from his chair before exiting the room. Hanzo then turned his eyes to McCree and raised his eyebrows, still expecting an answer to his question. McCree sheepishly grinned and that was all the answer Hanzo needed to know. Hanzo had expected McCree to have at least started as the cowboy did have the messiest room in the building. But with the face on the cowboy, Hanzo knew he hadn’t even touched his room all week. “My god, how have you gone all these years in Overwatch and never picked up the skill to clean up after yourself?” 

“Hey! I can be self motivational when I want!” McCree said defensively.

“You can be, but only when you want something out of it.” Hanzo said, taking the last bite from his apple before throwing the core in the trash can. Hanzo walked to the doorway before sighing heavily. “Well come on then, I am not doing it all myself.” 

——————————

The rest of the day went as smoothly as possible. They packed, Sorted and cleaned the house until they were absolutely sure the house was the exact same as when they first arrived to stay in it. They all had their final meeting with Winston, The scientist informing the others that all the other groups had returned safely and were all waiting excitedly for the final group to return. 

Angela informed Winston about everything they had discovered while being in Paris. The children Talon were attempting to abduct, Widowmaker and Sombras appearance and a small bit of information that Genji had interrogated out of a talon agent about a location somewhere in Dorado. 

Winston was quite pleased about the results and after congratulating each agent individually, they finally wrapped up the meeting so the four could head off to bed for their departure tomorrow. 

Genji and Hanzo had gone to the kitchen to have some late night tea, Angela happily heading off to her personal bathroom to have a nice hot shower and McCree decided not to interrupt the two brothers and just go right to bed. 

Genji was sitting at the table in the kitchen, watching McCree as he walked past before turning to his brother once he was positive they were alone. “Hanzo.”

Hanzo had been busy swirling the scoop of sugar around in his tea with a spoon as he moved his gaze across the table to Genji. “Yes?” 

“Give me your thoughts on McCree.” Genji asked, tilting his head in an innocent way. Hanzo knew the small gesture was to try and hide the fact that Genji was probably grinning ear to ear until his faceplate. 

“I’m not sure. He is a good agent with adequate aim, and a good friend.” Hanzo brought the cup up to his lips, blowing softly to cool the tea down before taking a small sip. 

“Mhm. A good friend... and a suitable partner?” Genji had his own mug of tea but was contemplating taking his faceplate off or not in order to drink it. Personally, he had no issue showing his face. He just didn’t want to send his brother into a guilt trip. 

Hanzo stayed silent for a few moments before speaking very softly, barely audible enough for Genji to hear “As in, a mission partner?” 

“Don’t play dumb, Hanzo. You know what I mean.”

“Genji I don’t know what you expect from me. Do you honestly think _I_ am capable of a relationship?” Something seemed to have snapped in Hanzo, somewhere from deep down as he watched his brother a little more closely. 

Genji didn’t know whether to feel bad for the way he made Hanzo feel or proud that he was provoking some sort of reaction from his brother that wasn’t entirely anger. 

“Because personally, I don’t ever see myself getting into any sort of relationship.” Hanzo said before taking a much longer sip of the tea, letting the liquid warm him up from the inside.

“But If you could see yourself in a relationship..?” 

“Genji I just said I could not see myself in a re-“

“ _But_ if you _could_..?”

Hanzo huffed a sigh, looking down at the dark oak table. His mind ran wild with emotions, some of which he was not used to. “I do not think.. it would be entirely bad.” 

Genji seemed to light up at the answer, vibrating in his chair with so much excitement that it made Hanzo a little concerned for his brother. “Oh Hanzo! You have no idea how excited I am for you!” 

Hanzo watched his beaming brother in the chair opposite him. “I think I have some idea.” 

“Hanzo. You should totally date McCree!” Genji got up, his mug of tea long forgotten as he now found something way more interesting. 

“Now why would I do that. Just because I said dating in general wouldn’t be horrible, doesn’t mean I’m just going to drop everything and date McCree! What makes you even think I would date _him_?” 

Genji grinned despite Hanzo not even being able to see it. “Where do you sleep every night then?” Hanzo paused, no response coming from him. “And plus. McCree likes you.” 

Hanzo’s eyes widened ever so slightly as they darted up to look at Genji. “He.. what.” 

“You heard me. The cow man likes you.” Genji’s grin only grew more as he backed up slowly. “Think on that, Brother. Goodnight Hanzooooo~” and with that, Genji ducked out of the room to leave his shocked brother alone in his seat with thoughts that were ready to break his mind.

Hanzo distracted himself with washing the mugs, though he could barely concentrate at the task at hand and only realised how long he had been washing one mug in particular after twenty minutes of deep thinking. 

Hanzo hadn’t even gone to his own room first after washing up. He just headed straight to McCrees room. He had decided to push Genji’s words away and just try to forget with sleep. 

As soon as he entered, McCree turned to him with a surprised look plastered across his face, not expecting Hanzo for at least an hour. Hanzo didn’t even explain himself, just shrugged off his shirt, pushed off his boots, undid his hair and slipped into the sheets of McCrees bed, burying his face into the pillow. 

McCree decided not to question it, just giving a small nod and cautiously inching his arm closer to Hanzo, offering comfort. When no hand came back to push McCree away, He took it as an okay to wrap his arm across Hanzo’s back and gently pull the other man closer. Hanzo gave a soft hum in response as he turned his face from the pillow to McCrees chest and hid in that instead. 

McCree smiled, a proud feeling in his chest when he realised Hanzo had probably never laid with someone as closely as he was with McCree right now. 

McCree pressed his face into Hanzo’s hair and allowed himself to breathe in the smell of Hanzo before shutting his eyes, feeling the familiar pull of sleep tugging at his mind. 

It didn’t take long for both the men to fall asleep happily in each other’s arms. 

——————————

It was 5am in the morning when Tracer had landed the jet nearby in order for the five of them to pack everything into it. Angela gave one last quick sweep of the house to make sure no one had left anything important before following the others to the jet. Luckily, they didn’t encounter any trouble on their way back to Gibraltar and they were able to arrive by 11am and finished unpacking by 1pm. There was a meeting with everyone that went on for an hour followed by lunch that Ana cooked up for everyone as a congratulations for the missions before finally at 4pm, Hanzo had some time to himself. 

He returned to his room, pleased to see it just as he left it as he placed the clothes he had brought on the mission with him back into its rightful place in his closet. 

He had just finished cleaning Stormbow when Genji entered his room, quickly making himself at home as he sat on the bed. The first thing Hanzo realised when he looked at his brother was how comfortable Genji was around his older brother now. Only mere months ago the two didn’t even speak, and now Genji was turning Hanzos room into his own second room. 

“Can I help you with something?” Hanzo asked after he listened to his brother give sighs of boredom in order to catch the others attention. Now that Genji had his attention, He sat up straighter on the bed. 

“Yes you can, actually! Hana had invited everyone to a games night! It’s a competition out of everyone in the base to see who is the overall best Mario Kart player.” Genji said.

“And what if I don’t want to go?” Hanzo hadn’t even looked up at his brother, still continuing to clean storm bow as he listened. 

Genji clearly wasn’t happy with the answer as he gave a very annoying whine. “Please Hanzo? Everyone would love it if you came.”

Hanzo wasn’t convinced but it wasn’t until Genji told him his plan if he didn’t come was what made up Hanzo’s mind. “I’ll sit here and whine until you decide to come”

“Fine then. I will be there.”

Genji suddenly slid off the bed to give Hanzo a hug that the archer was definitely not expecting. It took him a moment to realise what was even happening as recently the only affection he was getting was from a cowboy. The hug from his cybernetic brother was different but still, comforting. Hanzo slowly moved up a hand to rest on his brothers to return the affection but before Hanzo could get too comfortable, Genji jumped up. “8pm, Don’t be late!” 

Hanzo nodded, watching his little brother exit the room and the door slide shut before he looked back at stormbow, a feeling of comfort in his chest. Comfort, and a hint of belonging.

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter is a work in progress. Hope you enjoy this!


End file.
